Le bâtard et l'homme en noir
by Gaeriel Palpatine
Summary: Entre Severus et Sirius, cela n'a jamais été le grand amour...mais à présent qu'ils doivent aller espionner un Mangemort aussi lubrique que sadique, qui sait ce qui peut arriver...SLASH chap 3
1. Chapitre un

****

Disclaimer : Bon, Severus à Rowling, Black aussi – ne parlons même pas de Harry – mais…juste Lucius, ca va ? Je veux dire, il prend pas de place dans vos romans, pis je vous jure que je prendrai bien soin de lui !! :)

****

Pairing : Sevie/Sirius évidemment, peut-être un ch'tit Lucius/Severus ou Lucius/Sirius…pis Sirius/lupin, ou même Sirius/Lucius (ké bêtes ces deux-là, il leur faut tous les mecs de l'histoire !!) lol Je déconne on verra comment ça évolue…

****

Petit mot d'introduction : Severus est TERRIBLEMENT attirant Sirius est MONSTRUEUSEMENT séduisant – alors pourquoi si peu d'histoires d'amour entre eux ?! Quoi ? Ils sont ennemis depuis l'enfance ? Ils essayent constamment de se faire exploser la cervelle ? Mais justement ! L'amour et la haine, deux sentiments si proches… ;)

****************************************************

****

Le bâtard et l'homme en noir. _(les titres et moi…jamais été le grand amour…^-^_)

**Chapitre 1 : Réunis pour le meilleur...et surtout le pire!**

**__**

*Severus*

Je rabaisse ma manche, éprouvant à la fois de la honte et une étrange satisfaction. Fudge ne semble pas tenir compte de ce que je viens de lui révéler – ce que je considère comme un grave affront, même si je sais qu'il ne peut pas comprendre ce que cette marque signifie réellement. 

L'homme et son chapeau melon ridicule quittent finalement l'infirmerie, après voir donné à Saint Potter sa récompense tant méritée. Dumbledore donne ses directives à l'un des fils Weasley – je jure d'embrasser la chatte de Rusard le jour où je serai capable de différencier les différentes bêtes de ce troupeau de rouquins. Le jeune homme quitte la pièce, bientôt suivi par MacGonagall et Pomfresh.

Je vois le directeur s'assurer que la porte se referme bien derrière eux, puis il reprend : « Et maintenant, il est temps pour deux d'entre nous de se reconnaître tels qu'ils sont. » 

Je soupire intérieurement. Dumbledore a l'art de faire des grandes phrases et des sous-entendus pour des faits souvent banals. Comme la fois où il est arrivé à mon bureau avec une tête qui m'a fait penser que le Seigneur des ténèbres est revenu à la vie, alors qu'en réalité…il venait simplement me demander si je pouvais lui donner quelques dragées surprises« de dépannage » - les siennes ayant malencontreusement été renversées dans la cheminée. Quand je pense que certaines personnes s'imaginent qu'il est le sorcier le plus sage de toute l'Angleterre….

Et puis il sait bien que je déteste les confiseries.

« Sirius… » Mon coeur s'arrête. Je sais que le directeur est un passionné d'astronomie, mais pourquoi vient-il nous rabattre les oreilles avec ça maintenant ?

« Voudriez-vous reprendre votre forme habituelle ? »

J'entends la mère Weasley crier avant même de connaître la cause de sa stupeur. C'est alors que mes yeux se portent sur le tas de guenilles humaines qui vient de se matérialiser au milieu de la pièce.

« Sirius Black ! » s'écrie la femme grassouillette en le pointant du doigt, comme si elle était la seule à reconnaître l'homme dont tous les journaux ont publiés la photo sans relâche depuis deux ans.

« Arrête, maman ! » renchérit son fils. « Il n'y a aucun danger ! »

Aucun danger, en effet. Un dément évadé de prison - responsable de la mort de 14 personnes innocentes - se tient à quelques mètres de nous, mais tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Lui ! » je gronde. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » Il me fixe avec une expression de dégoût qui doit être similaire à la mienne. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, et bien……bon dieu quel est le moldu débile – si je puis me permettre ce pléonasme – qui a inventé ce proverbe démoralisant ?? Les regards ne _peuvent pas_ tuer. Mais les baguettes, si…. Je suis d'ailleurs à deux doigts de sortir la mienne et d'ensorceler Black – ou même la lui planter dans l'œil, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il ait mal. Mais hélas le directeur répond à ma question avant que je puisse torturer qui que ce soit.

« Il est ici parce que je l'ai invité. Tout comme vous, Severus. »

Non. Pas « comme moi ». Je ne suis pas un assassin qui a prouvé dès 16 ans être un taré aux idées meurtrières. 

« Je sais que je peux compter sur vous deux. Le moment est venu d'oublier vos anciennes querelles et d'avoir confiance l'un en l'autre. »

Dumbledore est un fou. Extrêmement puissant – mais fou. Et bien trop utopique pour un homme qui a vécu autant d'atrocités que lui. Personnellement, j'accorderai plus facilement ma confiance à Voldemort en personne qu'à ce chien galeux. 

« A court terme », reprend mon _supérieur_, « vous pourriez vous contenter de ne pas vous manifester d'hostilité ouverte. Vous allez commencer par vous serrer la main. Vous êtes du même côté, désormais. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, et si les rares personnes qui connaissent la vérité ne s'unissent pas dès maintenant, il n'y aura bientôt plus d'espoir pour aucun d'entre nous. »

Etrangler quelqu'un avec ses propres boyaux, c'est considéré comme de « l'hostilité ouverte » ? Je fais un pas – qui a attaché des poids de 200 kilos à ma robe ? – et mon bras se tend avec à peu près autant d'enthousiasme que celui d'un voleur qui s'apprête à avoir la main tranchée. Pendant une éternité, la patte de ce bâtard humain me touche. 

Black ne me lâche pas des yeux. Oh, très bien, il veut jouer à ce petit jeu-là ? Pas de problème, j'ai plus d'entraînement que lui. Cela fait des années que j'intimide et donne des crises de frayeur à des pauvres élèves fragiles rien qu'en leur accordant mon plus beau regard. 

Je remarque distraitement que malgré une barbe affreuse et une chevelure presque aussi repoussante que la mienne, mon ennemi de toujours n'a rien perdu de ses traits séduisants. 

Bien sûr, il avait toujours été le véritable chou-chou de ces demoiselles, à Poudlard ! Potter aussi, mais lui n'était pas vraiment beau à proprement parler – aussi s'efforçait-il d'avoir une plus grande gueule que son ami. Rajoutez à Black cela une bonne dose de charme et de dédain pour les règlements, et aucune gamine n'aurait pu lui résister. 

J'étais malade à en crever. Pas par jalousie, non les femmes et leurs babillages incessants m'ont toujours filé la migraine - ne serait-ce que MacGonagall et ses plaintes continuelles à propos des pauvres élèves de sa maison que je « maltraite » sans raison. Je dois être une nouvelle espèce d'humanoïde asexué.

Non, c'était juste…un sentiment d'injustice, je pense. Ou de dégoût. Notez que les deux sont liés, après tout.

La tension est palpable entre nous. Je ressens presque de la haine à l'état pur traverser nos mains, puis finalement celles-ci se détachent. 

« Ca suffira pour l'instant, » fait Dumbledore. Je n'aime pas trop l'intonation de son « pour l'instant ». Il n'y en aura pas d'autres, de toute façon ? Serrer la main de Black est une chose – peu plaisante, soi dit en passant ; l'inviter chez moi pour se faire une soirée télé « Seigneur des anneaux » avec petits gâteaux et Bieraubeurre à volonté en serait une autre. Ne parlons pas de collaborer, ou même travailler ensemble. 

Je sens pourtant venir le coup gros comme une maison.

*******************

**__**

*Sirius*

Je cours aussi discrètement que possible dans l'herbe humide et glacée. Ca m'étonnerait réellement que quelqu'un se balade à cette heure-ci dans les jardins de Poudlard. Seul Harry avait su conserver la tradition de son père et se risquait encore assez souvent à se déplacer en fraude sous sa cape d'Invisibilité. Mais avec tous les interdits que Dumbledore lui a posés depuis les évènements de juin, j'ai peu de chance d'apercevoir mon neveu cette nuit. Nous nous écrivons souvent – après tout je suis le seul membre de sa famille – mais cela fait des mois que nous ne sommes pas vus. Depuis la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, en fait. 

Des feuilles humides se collent à mes coussinets, ce qui est assez désagréable. J'arrive finalement devant la grande porte, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de passer par-là. Un grincement à vous réveiller les morts à 1h du matin, comme entrée discrète, on a déjà vu mieux. 

Je fais le tour du château, puis j'emprunte un passage découvert du temps des Maraudeurs – un soupirail tout ce qu'il y de plus de tout normal en apparence. Seul un animal peut s'y mouvoir, à la rigueur un homme capable de se déplacer accroupi sur plusieurs centaines mètres. 

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je commence à avoir mal aux pattes. Le passage monte lentement mais sûrement, et 12 années passées dans une cellule suffisent amplement à vous dépouiller du peu de condition physique que vous aviez acquise avant d'être incarcéré. A mettre sur la liste des choses urgentes: faire du sport – quoique légèrement difficile en étant enfermé dans une maison 24h/24. 

J'arrive finalement dans une salle où sont entreposées des vieilles coupes poussiéreuses. Je monte lentement les escaliers mes yeux se sont rapidement habitués à l'obscurité du couloir, mais les dalles sont glissantes – je ne pense pas que Dumbledore apprécierait qu'une flopée d'élèves découvre au petit matin un dangereux criminel étendu au bas des escaliers avec les deux hanches déboîtées.

Bien que de toute façon, le directeur ne risque pas d'être content de me voir maintenant. Mais j'en ai assez. Je ne pouvais plus rester dans mon refuge sans nouvelles, alors qu'au-dehors la guerre – _officieuse_ – contre Voldemort se poursuit. 

J'arrive devant la gargouille. Je ne connais pas le mot de passe, bien sûr, mais ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Les sorts d'alerte ont déjà prévenir Dumbledore dès que j'ai transplané à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite. Je reste assis pendant quelques minutes avant que la statue ne se décide à bouger. L'homme à la barbe blanche se tient devant moi, en chemise de nuit, avec un air résigné. « Bonsoir, Sirius », dit-il en se reculant, alors que je m'engouffre dans la pièce circulaire pour grimper sur les premières marches de l'escalier tournant. 

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé au milieu du bureau que je reprends forme humaine. J'entends Dumbledore refermer la porte derrière moi. Il s'assied dans sa chaise et m'en désigne une autre, mais je suis bien trop anxieux pour en faire de même. Et mes membres sont quelques peu raides _(naan pas dans ce sens-là, bande de 'tites perverses !) _; être un Animagus n'a pas que des avantages - au contraire.

« Rémus n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines », je commence avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de me proposer un thé ou autre gâteau fantaisie dont il a le secret. Comme je m'y attendais, il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il soupire et j'ai subitement envie de le secouer.

« S'il est arrivé quelque chose, Dumbledore, vous devez me le dire ! » je m'exclame.

« Rémus était en mission pour l'Ordre, Sirius… »

« Ca je le sais, dites-moi seulement ce qui lui est arrivé – je suis sans nouvelles depuis près d'un mois ! »

Cette fois-ci le vieil homme me regarde avec tristesse, et je sens mon agressivité se transformer en crainte. 

« Nous l'avons perdu, » dit-il simplement.

*************************

****

*Severus*

« Il a insulté mon père, professeur ! » s'exclame Draco Malfoy avec une parfaite expression d'indignation – un excellent acteur, pour un gamin de 15 ans. Hélas pour moi, il n'est pas le seul à devoir jouer plusieurs rôles. 

« Potter, Mr Malfoy dit-il la vérité ? » je lui demande avec un sourire ironique.

Je vois son regard se durcir. « _J'ai_ dit la vérité, professeur, vous le savez aussi bien que moi… » dit-il d'un air sombre.

Je hausse un sourcil. « Vraiment …? Belle tentative, Potter, mais vous n'échapperez pas au règlement, cette fois-ci. 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor. »

Wou ce que ça fait du bien. D'accord, peut-être pas _totalement_ un rôle. Ou du moins, la partie consistant à humilier le morveux à lunettes - digne fils de son crétin de père - me plait suffisamment pour ne pas être considérée comme une « corvée ». Oh, ai-je dit que rabaisser les autres abrutis me faisait également beaucoup de bien ?

« Mais vous _savez_ que c'est vrai ! Le père de ce lèche-bottes est le chien-chien de Voldemort ! » s'écrie-t-il avec dégoût. Je me retiens de ne pas coller Mr Cicatrice-man au mur. 

Heureusement que Dumbledore m'a assuré que le gosse serait assez mature pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux garder certaines choses secrètes. Que l'une des mes uniques fréquentations est un Mangemort en puissance, par exemple. 

Je vois d'ailleurs le fils de celui-ci afficher un sourire provocant. Pas si bon acteur, après tout. « Draco, retournez dans la Grande Salle », je lui ordonne, avec sensiblement moins de dureté que pour n'importe quel autre élève. 

Le blond semble déçu, mais il hoche néanmoins la tête. « Bonne soirée, professeur. » Il lance un dernier regard à Potter – celui qui signifie « Là t'as vraiment des ennuis, mec ». Hélas, je ne vais pas sanctionner Potter autant que mon petit futur-Mangemort le souhaiterait. Bien que cela ne m'aurait pas déplu. 

En parlant de celui-ci, je remarque qu'il me fixe presque avec incrédulité. Il ouvre la bouche, mais s'il espère casser du sucre dans le dos des fidèles de ce cher Voldemort maintenant, je ne lui donnerai pas cette joie – même s'ils ne sont réellement que des gros crétins ignorants pour la plupart. Je les connais assez pour pouvoir en juger.

« Ce soir à mon bureau, Potter. » Sa bouche se referme et ses yeux me foudroient. Je reconnais que lui donner une retenue pour cela semble assez injuste – mais ai-je jamais été juste avec quelqu'élève que ce soit ? En réalité, j'ai surtout besoin de dire deux trois petits mots au célèbre « Survivant ». 

« Pour votre insolence », je précise, « et votre _inconscience_. » Son visage se relâche, et je devine qu'il a compris. Enfin.

Bon, je suis parti pour lui faire un petit discours sur les dangers qu'il y a à en savoir trop, en particulier au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sur la discrétion à conserver tant que le directeur le jugera utile – et surtout je lui rappellerai que les gens les plus ignorants sont ceux qui ont la vie la plus longue. Ca y est, mon speech est composé.

« Je vous attends à 20h30 précises. » Je tourne les talons – je commence légèrement à avoir faim, et j'ai vaguement entendu Dumbledore parler de « Quiche lowaine » pour le souper. Hmm, la nourriture française…je ne suis pas capable de prononcer un seul mot correct en cette langue, mais j'avoue que c'est bien la seule cuisine dont je raffole ! (je mange anglais les trois quarts de l'année, et on s'étonne que je sois maigre…)

*********************

A la fin du souper, Dumbledore m'a demandé de passer à son bureau vers 20h. Je suis donc sur le chemin – j'espère seulement que cela n'écourtera pas ma retenue avec Potter. J'ai tout prévu. D'abord mon petit discours moralisateur (2 minutes grand maximum), puis les trois heures restantes...évider des têtes de crapaud devrait amplement suffire à calmer l'ardeur de cette tête brûlée. J'ai comme l'impression que je vais encore baisser dans son estime….bien qu'à mon avis, je dois déjà être au sous-sol. 

La gargouille pivote d'elle-même lorsque j'arrive devant elle. Tant mieux – je n'aime pas attendre. L'escalier pivotant m'amène jusqu'au bureau, mais à l'entrée de celui-ci, je me raidis. L'homme assis sur une des chaises a la même réaction que moi.

« Bonjour, Severus. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie » me dit le directeur en souriant. C'est ce que je fais, avec lenteur, en reculant ma chaise le plus loin possible de mon voisin. Pas d'hostilité ouverte, pas d'hostilité ouverte, pas de…

« _Enchanté_ de vous revoir, _professeur _Rogue » dit Black d'un ton mielleux. J'ai une soudaine envie de lui planter des fourchettes dans la gorge. 

« Allons, Severus, ne vous montrez pas grossier… ». Dumbledore me regarde comme si j'étais un gosse de 5 ans impoli. Et trois fourchettes pour lui aussi.

« Moi de même » - Mr l'Assassin dément aux pulsions meurtrières ? – « Black. »

« Bien, bien » fait le directeur. Je le regarde à nouveau, et je me rends compte qu'il semble soudain sérieux – extrêmement sérieux. Il ne va quand même pas nous faire la morale pour nos anciennes querelles ? J'ai salué l'autre bâtard, je lui ai même serré la main, qu'est-ce qu'il veut de plus ?

« Severus, dit-il soudainement, vous êtes plutôt en bons termes avec Lucius Malfoy, je crois ? »

« Et bien… » Malfoy est une canaille de la pire espèce, qui vendrait sa propre mère. Je ne lui ferais confiance pour rien au monde, mais je dois dire que j'aime discuter avec lui – nos opinions et styles de pensée sont assez similaires. Dans le fond, la seule chose qui nous sépare, c'est notre camp.

Bon, peut-être qu'il est _légèrement_ plus attirant que moi.

« Nous nous écrivons à l'occasion, sans plus. »

Le vieil homme semble soucieux. « Hm…Trouverait-il étrange que vous lui rendiez une visite un de ces jours? » 

Je hausse un sourcil. « Je suppose que si je prétends venir présenter mes vœux de nouvelle année – quoique avec un peu de retard- il ne devrait pas trouver cela « étrange ». »

Je regarde furtivement Black, qui a les yeux fixés sur Dumbledore. « Severus », reprend celui-ci, « nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide. Mais cela risque d'être assez…différent de ce que nous vous demandons habituellement.»

« J'ai déjà fait toutes sortes de missions pour l'Ordre », je fais remarquer, légèrement agacé.

« Je sais, Severus » répond diplomatiquement Dumbledore. « Ce que je voulais dire, ce que vous n'aurez en principe pas besoin d'attaquer qui que ce soit, ou même faire usage de votre baguette – si tout se passe bien, évidemment. Il s'agit d'une mission de sauvetage. »

Amusant. Je pensais justement que ce genre de mission consistait à entrer par effraction dans une maison, balancer des sorts à gauche à droite avant de délivrer la jolie princesse et se barrer vite fait avant que les dragons ne rappliquent. 

« Vous savez probablement déjà que Rémus Lupin a disparu ? »

Moui. De mon temps les jolies princesses n'avaient pas de poil au menton et ne se changeaient pas en monstre sanguinaire à chaque pleine lune. 

« Oui, ce sujet a été abordé lors de la dernière réunion de L'Ordre », je lui rappelle avec patience. Normalement, là, je suis censé demander des nouvelles. Mais non. Plutôt crever.

« Nous pensons qu'il est retenu prisonnier dans la maison d'un fidèle de Voldemort. Pour être franc, j'ignore pourquoi – et je ne l'ai même pas appris de source sûre. Mais tant qu'il y aura un espoir, nous n'abandonnerons pas. »

Oh mon dieu. Sortez les violons. 

« Si je comprends bien, vous voulez que je m'invite chez Lucius Malfoy et que je lui demande gentiment s'il séquestre votre loup-garou dans ses cachots ? » J'aperçois le bâtard remuer sur sa chaise, et mes doigts se referment sur la deuxième baguette que je tiens toujours dans la poche de ma manche. 

« Pas exactement, » me contredit le vieux sorcier. « Sirius fouillera la maison, pendant que vous « distrairez » Malfoy. »

« Dumbledore, je…c'est trop facile », je soupire. « Lucius a installé tout un tas de protections magiques autour de son manoir, _il_ » - je lance un regard à Black - « se fera repérer aussi vite. »

« Je sais, » approuve Dumbledore en hochant la tête. « C'est pourquoi Sirius s'y introduira sous sa forme canine. »

Je vois. Quel plan impec. 

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » je demande lentement. Les mots sont sortis d'eux-mêmes. J'entends un bruit de chaise qui racle le sol. Je sors aussitôt ma baguette de ma manche, presque instinctivement. Black est debout mais, il ne tient pas de baguette.

« Pourquoi ?_! _Parce que Rémus n'a jamais été mêlé à tout _ça_ et que bien que je me demande encore pourquoi, il a toujours pris ta défense – alors que tu le traitais de monstre ! » explose l'ancien Gryffondor. « James avait raison, tu ne vaux vraiment rien ! »

« Sirius, asseyez-vous, » lui ordonne Dumbledore avec fermeté. L'animal sauvage obéit, ses yeux me lançant des éclairs. Brave bête. Le directeur attend un moment avant de recommencer à parler, mais je vois à son air qu'il n'est pas vraiment fier de nous.

« Rappelez-vous que vous êtes du même côté, désormais - et surtout que vous êtes adultes ! » Il a peut-être raison à 40 ans, se comporter comme nous le faisons peut sembler assez…enfantin. Ou meutrier. Mais je ne suis pas taré, moi, contrairement à mon ennemi d'enfance.

« Severus », fait le vieil homme en me regardant, ses traits soudain radoucis. « Nous avons réellement besoin de vous. »

D'accord. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

« Je veux qu'il soit bien clair que je fais ça uniquement pour _vous_, Dumbledore », je déclare d'une voix froide. Je crois entendre Black murmurer quelque chose mais je n'y prête pas attention.

C'est alors que j'ai une idée magnifique. Non, une idée _diabolique. _Black s'imagine peut-être qu'il peut me faire confiance à présent, mais en réalité c'est du côté du directeur que je suis. Ce qui fait une sacrée différence.

Je suis sûr que Lucius serait heureux d'avoir un jouet de plus dans ses cachots – surtout celui-ci est un ami personnel du célèbre Harry Potter. D'une pierre deux coups. Black disparaît, et je monte dans l'estime de mon vieil ami Mangemort. Une petite crise de culpabilité par après et le directeur n'y verra que du feu. Il trouvera encore à dire que je me suis conduit en héros, et que je ne suis certes pas responsable de la mort de ces deux membres de l'Ordre. 

Héhé. Je suis vraiment machiavélique.

« Quand dois-je…prendre rendez-vous? » je demande en dissimulant à grand-peine un sourire mauvais.

********************

Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre très …« hot » !! (le meilleur est à venir…) ^-^ 

Vo m'y laissé di reviews si vo pli ??


	2. Prends soin de toi

****

Disclaimer : Bon, Severus à Rowling, Black aussi – ne parlons même pas de Harry – mais…juste Lucius, ca va ? Je veux dire, il prend pas de place dans vos romans, pis je vous jure que je prendrai bien soin de lui !! :)

****

Pairing : Sevie/Sirius évidemment, peut-être un ch'tit Lucius/Severus ou Lucius/Sirius…pis Sirius/lupin, ou même Sirius/Lucius (ké bêtes ces deux-là, il leur faut tous les mecs de l'histoire !!) lol Je déconne on verra comment ça évolue…

****

Petit mot d'introduction : Severus est TERRIBLEMENT attirant Sirius est MONSTRUEUSEMENT séduisant – alors pourquoi si peu d'histoires d'amour entre eux ?! Quoi ? Ils sont ennemis depuis l'enfance ? Ils essayent constamment de se faire exploser la cervelle ? Mais justement ! L'amour et la haine, deux sentiments si proches… ;)

****

Rated : R

****************************************************

**Chapitre deux : Prends soin de toi.**

*_Sirius_*

Je dois vraiment être tombé bien bas pour en être arrivé à demander de l'aide à Rogue… Mais Rémus est en danger – je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il puisse m'avoir abandonné – et Dumbledore a raison nous n'avons pas le choix. 

« Bien, » dit justement le vieil homme en se levant avec difficulté, « il me reste de nombreuses choses à faire. Je compte sur vous. » Je lui serre la main, reconnaissant, alors que mon voisin se contente d'un signe de tête et sort à mon tour. Je le suis – j'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler avec mon vieil _ami_. 

Arrivé en bas des escaliers circulaires, je passe devant la gargouille et l'aperçois, marchant d'un pas vif, sa cape noire virevoltant derrière lui. Pathétique. Je n'ai rien dit dans le bureau, à cause de la présence du directeur, mais je trouve qu'il a pris un coup de vieux terrible depuis notre dernière rencontre – bien que de toute façon, il ait toujours été aussi coincé qu'un octogénaire gâteux.

« Hé, Rogue ! » je m'écrie, alors qu'il se retourne brusquement, avec méfiance. « Attends. »Je m'approche de lui.

« Black, j'ai un week-end chargé – vois-tu, je travaille, _moi_, et - »

« Accorde-moi deux minutes. Et puis tu seras libre d'aller corriger les merveilles de tes morveux, » j'ajoute avec une grimace. Non pas que je considère réellement ces gosses comme des crétins, mais au moins je suis sûr que l'autre chauve-souris ne trouvera rien à répliquer.

« Je t'écoute », fait-il en croisant les bras.

« Bon. Ca n'a jamais été le grand amour entre nous – cela ne le sera d'ailleurs _jamais_- » 

« C'est pour me sortir une évidence aussi flagrante que tu as besoin de faire tout ce cinéma ? »

« Laisse-moi parler ! » Et après on se balance des sortilèges dans la tronche autant que tu veux. « Bon, on ne s'aime pas, point. Mais ce que tu vas faire, dans la maison de ce Mangemort, est extrêmement important. »

« Black, je jouais déjà aux espions alors que tu courais encore les pucelles, » déclare-t-il d'un air supérieur. Ca va être dur, je le sens.

« Ecoute-moi bien », je reprends d'un ton sérieux, « Rémus est la seule personne qui compte pour moi – avec Harry, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre, simplement parce que tu auras décidé au mauvais moment de me jouer un tour. » Mon dieu, je suis en train de supplier Rogue, là, non ? Ou du moins ça y ressemble. Maman, pardonnez à votre fils.

« Black, je ferais ce que le directeur m'a ordonné. Ce qui arrivera à ton loup-garou, je m'en fous. »

Il m'énerve. Il m'énerve réellement. Hermione m'a dit une fois que j'avais un tempérament sanguin selon elle j'agis avant de réfléchir. Je serre les dents – et les poings.

« Nous sommes de la même équipe – Dumbledore t'a demandé de m'aider à sauver Rémus - »

Il se penche vers moi – alors que je le dépasse de quelques centimètres – et me souffle :

« J'ai pour mission de tenir compagnie à Malfoy pendant quelques heures, rien de plus – bien qu'en t'accordant ce laps de temps, le directeur semble t'avoir fortement surestimé. »

J'aurais essayé…pas d'hostilité ouverte…On ne pourra pas me blâmer d'avoir commencé. Et je prouve à Hermione que je sais me tenir.

« De plus » ajoute mon vieil ennemi avec un sourire mauvais, chuchotant presque, « je souhaite sincèrement que tu fasses accidentellement sauter le crâne de ta bête à poil en t'imaginant te retrouver en face à…un ennemi potentiel... »

Hermione a gagné.

*************************

*_Severus_*

Je sors aussitôt ma baguette magique, mais déjà il est sur moi – m'avoir éclaté le nez ne semble pas suffire à ce fou furieux. Je m'agrippe à la première prise que je trouve : ses cheveux. La lutte n'a jamais été mon fort, je laisse ça aux imbéciles primaires tels que lui. Et puis j'ai toujours été bien trop frêle pour me défendre. Je sens l'homme s'exciter sur moi, alors qu'un deuxième coup de poing me fait voir 36 chandelles. A demi-sonné, je parviens finalement à récupérer ma baguette, qui avait roulé à quelques décimètres de là.

« Protego ! » je hurle, alors que Black est projeté à plusieurs mètres. Je me relève difficilement, n'attendant pas de voir s'il en fait autant. Il est allongé sur les dalles, remuant faiblement. Parfois – voire bien souvent - la fuite est une solution préférable. Et même si je suis probablement plus habile que lui dans l'art du duel magique, je préfère ne pas courir de risque et sort aussitôt le couloir. Ses coups, incroyablement puissants pour quelqu'un qui a passé 12 années dans une cellule, m'ont réduit le crâne en bouillie et je n'ai qu'une envie : ingurgiter une potion calmante et me coucher.

Arrivé devant mon bureau, je pousse la porte de celui-ci en soupirant bruyamment. Je me dirige vers ma chaise, une main devant les yeux, puis je me laisse tomber lourdement sur celle-ci. « Bordel de merde…. » je souffle. Déjà que je cicatrise difficilement, j'avais bien besoin de ça.

« Professeur? » fait soudain une voix en face de moi. J'ouvre les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt. Oh, bordel de merde. Potter, debout dans un coin de la pièce, était apparemment en train d'inspecter ma bibliothèque avant que je n'entre.

« Potter, votre retenue est annulée. Retournez dans votre dortoir. » Je n'ai même plus la force d'être mordant.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » me demande-t-il avec méfiance. Il pense que c'est un piège. C'est de famille – et dans mon cas, ils n'ont pas tort.

« Absolument. A présent, sortez. »

« Bien », je l'entends dire d'un air étonné. « Bon week-end professeur. »

J'ouvre les yeux juste au moment où il s'apprête à franchir la porte.

« Bien entendu, nous ne voyons dimanche soir. »

Il se retourne, perplexe.

« Même heure », j'ajoute, alors qu'une pointe de sourire sadique illumine à nouveau mon visage. Je vois ses sourcils se froncer, puis il hoche la tête d'un air raide, avant de sortir. 

La « mission » se déroulera demain soir Dumbledore a préféré ne pas perdre de temps. Si tout se passe bien, j'aurai amplement récupéré pour le lendemain soir – de plus j'aurais eu le temps de recomposer mon speech. Ou de me préparer à annoncer au morveux à lunettes que son chien adoré a passé l'arme à gauche. Oh oui, j'adorerais cela. Je l'imagine déjà, pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps d'adolescent attardé, alors que je le regarderai de haut, insensible en apparence, intérieurement au bord de l'orgasme.

Mais ne rêvons pas. Le directeur l'aura probablement mis au courant avant moi. Ce qui est plus probable, c'est que le gosse tente de me réduire en morceaux pour avoir laissé son parrain se faire zigouiller par un Mangemort cruel et lubrique. J'aurais beau le convaincre que ce n'est pas de ma faute, il essayera quand même de démembrer – et pour autant que je sache, attaquer un professeur est suffisant pour se voir expulser de l'école. Petite rectification du proverbe : d'une pierre, _trois_ coups.

Je souris, malgré la douleur qui s'étend petit à petit autour de mon œil. Oui, ce week-end va réellement être l'un des plus beaux de ma vie.

******************

*_Sirius_*

Rogue est déjà là. Ca ne m'étonne pas – il n'a probablement rien eu d'autre à faire de sa journée. A part panser ses plaies et ruminer sa rancoeur en songeant à 1500 moyens différents de me faire cracher tripes et boyaux, peut-être. J'avoue que me battre avec lui hier soir n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée ma vie repose tout de même entre ses mains, ce soir. Mais j'ai eu ce matin une conversation avec Dumbledore, lequel m'a assuré que je pouvais néanmoins faire confiance à mon vieil ennemi, et m'a d'ailleurs appris sur celui-ci des choses que je ne soupçonnais pas. Bien que je ne l'aime pas plus qu'auparavant, j'avoue que…je le regarde différemment. C'est étrange, comme sentiment. Je ressentirais presque…de la pitié ?

« Tu es en retard », me lance-t-il à la figure dès que j'arrive près de lui. Tu parles d'un accueil. 

« C'est toi qui es en avance », je réplique. Bravo Sirius, quelle répartie. Il hausse un sourcil et fait volte-face. Je le suis – après tout je suis totalement perdu dans cet endroit, et lui seul connaît le chemin. Bientôt, une immense bâtisse se dresse devant nous. 

Il s'arrête. Je m'avance jusqu'à une grille dorée, lorsque je me sens soudain tiré en arrière. 

« Tu es malade !? » me crache Rogue au visage. « Deux mètres de plus et tu étais repéré ! » 

« C'est bon, lâche-moi, » je lui ordonne, me dégageant. Il me regarde avec colère, comme si j'étais le dernier des abrutis. Je me rappelle soudain la sensation de sa joue maigre contre mon poing – c'était assez agréable, je dois dire. 

Non, mieux vaut penser à autre chose. Je me prépare à ma transformation canine. C'est alors que certaines paroles que Dumbledore a prononcées ce matin me reviennent en tête. 

************************

*_Severus_*

« Rogue ? »

« Black, on a pas toute la nuit si tu pouvais te dépêcher ça nous aiderait grandement », je grogne. Que ce crétin se transforme en bébête poilue et que je n'entende plus jamais parler de lui. 

« Je m'excuse pour hier. »

Mon dieu. Qui a pris possession du corps de mon pire ennemi ? Le directeur a probablement du lui faire la morale – mais franchement, quel acteur. 

« Prends soin de toi. »

D'un seul coup, un gros chien noir se matérialise devant moi, ramassant entre ses crocs la baguette magique qui vient de tomber au sol. L'animal passe au travers des grilles et s'enfuit par l'arrière du bâtiment. 

Je le regarde s'éloigner, bouche bée. Pourquoi Black a-t-il dit ça ? Je secoue la tête. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi attardé qu'il en a l'air il a du deviner que j'avais l'intention de le trahir. 

Non, pas de le trahir. Il le mérite. Et pour peu qu'il soit masochiste, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, les traitements de mon vieil ami Mangemort lui paraîtront le paradis – pour peu qu'il vive assez longtemps pour en profiter. D'un autre côté, si Voldemort décide de l'obliger à lui révéler certaines choses concernant Potter…Non, je ne pense pas qu'il connaisse leur lien de parenté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve dans le luxueux hall d'entrée. J'avoue que j'aime cette maison tout y est à l'honneur des sorciers de noblesse. 

« Mon maître va bientôt arriver, veuillez patienter ici, » me dit finalement un elfe de maison en m'amenant dans un salon, avant de disparaître. Au lieu de m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil habituel, je choisis un nouveau modèle, d'un blanc immaculé. Pas ma couleur favorite, mais cette nouveauté est suffisante pour susciter mon intérêt. Incroyablement confortable, comparé aux sièges miteux de Poudlard. Je me laisse aller à fermer les yeux un instant, m'enfonçant profondément dans cette matière moelleuse. 

__

« Ta trahison m'a profondément blessé, Severus… »

Je me redresse en sursaut, paniqué. Ces paroles m'ont hanté durant des années. Les dernières dont Voldemort m'aura fait grâce. J'entends encore la déception réelle dans sa voix…et la menace.

« Allons, allons, maîtrisez-vous, _professeur_, » fait soudain une voix au-dessus de moi. Je lève les yeux, pour apercevoir Malfoy, qui me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Le salopard. Il connaît mes points faibles – tout comme je connais les siens. Voilà pourquoi une bonne entente entre nous est primordiale, aussi bien pour la sécurité de l'un que de l'autre. 

« Va te faire voir, Lucius » je grommelle, alors qu'il s'assit en face de moi croisant ses jambes en un geste élégant que j'aurais certainement beaucoup de mal à imiter. 

« Ton vieux taré à barbe ne t'a-t-il pas appris les règles de politesse, Severus ? » me fait Malfoy, une lueur dans ses yeux gris.

« Quelle matière ? » je demande, ignorant sa question. Il regarde le fauteuil et secoue la tête. « Tu préfères ne pas le savoir. »

Je souris malgré moi. « Dis toujours, je déciderai ensuite. »

« Poil de licorne, pour la douceur…et intestins humains pour l'élasticité. »

Ecoeuré, je me lève aussitôt, lorsque je l'entends éclater de rire. « Tu es bien trop naïf, Severus, comment fais-tu pour être craint par autant d'imbéciles en culottes courtes? »

Je me rassieds, légèrement honteux – et croyez-moi, dans mon cas, c'est un sentiment très rare, d'autant plus que je n'en laisse jamais rien paraître. Question d'amour-propre. « Je les menace des sanctions habituelles :retenues, Doloris, fouets,… », je plaisante, pour essayer de faire oublier ma réaction puérile. 

« Mm », gémit Lucius en fermant les yeux, et j'avoue que cette vision est purement orgasmique – même pour un mollusque asexué comme moi. « Ne me parle pas de fouet, tu vas me tenter… »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre », je proteste, faussement indigné, un sourire flottant sur mes lèvres. C'était Malfoy, le pervers sadique de la bande – moi, j'étais plutôt le spectateur fasciné. Aujourd'hui…disons que la notion d'amour platonique elle-même me semble un lointain souvenir, alors le sexe…dans une vie antérieure, peut-être. 

L'homme blond ouvre les yeux et son regard se plante dans le mien. « Bon, si tu me disais ce que tu veux, à présent ? »

« Quoi que je demande, je l'aurai ? » je fais d'un air taquin, essayant à nouveau d'éviter un sujet déplaisant. 

Attendez. Ca ne devrait pas l'être. Au contraire.

Lucius secoue la tête. « Severus, je n'espère plus que tu quittes ton château délabré pour venir te réfugier dans mon lit…Dis-moi le but _réel_ de ta visite. »

Je soupire. Selon Dumbledore, je n'ai qu'à présenter mes vœux le plus naturellement possible, et voilà, l'affaire est réglée. Mais j'ai une autre affaire en suspens – depuis 26 ans à présent. 

« Le loup-garou…il est ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'est au tour de propriétaire des lieux de soupirer. « Il me semblait que nous avions convenu de ne jamais discuter _boulot_ lors de tes trop rares visites. »

« Rassure-toi, je suis plutôt de ton côté dans cette histoire », je lui réplique, avec pourtant un pincement au cœur. 

« Vraiment ? » Une lueur apparaît dans ses yeux. Explique-toi, je t'en prie. »

« Dumbledore m'a envoyé ici pour te… « distraire ». Pendant ce temps-là, un des membres de l'Ordre essaie de vérifier si Lupin se trouve dans tes cachots. »

« Sans déclencher mes alarmes ? » remarque Malfoy en haussant les sourcils. 

« C'est un Animagus. Un chien. Sirius Black. »

La bouche de Lucius s'ouvre avec stupeur puis s'étire en un sourire - incroyablement séduisant, je dois le reconnaître. « Black ? Le fameux prisonnier dont la photo est sans arrêt affiché dans la Gazette ? En ce moment dans mes cachots ? »

Je hoche la tête. Voilà, je l'ai trahi.

« Intéressant…Très intéressant, même… » murmure le Mangemort, l'air songeur. Il se lève gracieusement. « je vais prendre mes dispositions. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Je me lève à mon tour. « Je ne préfère pas. Au cas où Black parviendrait à s'échapper, je préfère ne pas me mouiller. Je raconterai au directeur que tu as deviné, mais que pour ne pas gâcher notre « collaboration », j'ai réussi à te faire croire que je venais te le livrer. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? » ironise-t-il.

« Non », je réponds d'un air sombre.

Lucius émet un léger « tss », ses longs cheveux ondulants alors qu'il secoue la tête, puis se rapproche de moi. « N'ais pas de remords, Severus. Ton espion ne sert à personne, il est recherché par toutes les d'autorités d'Angleterre. Par contre, je te promets qu'il me sera très _utile_… »

« Je n'en doute pas », je réplique amèrement. Mes lèvres semblent de plomb et les mots sortent difficilement. 

__

« Prends soin de toi. »

Et flûte, qu'est-ce que ce bâtard avait besoin de me dire ça !? Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un simple « Bonne merde, ducon », ou quelque chose du genre ! 

Lucius est très près de moi à présent, et je baisse les yeux – une grave erreur. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui prétend se maîtriser parfaitement. Mais mon ressentiment vis-à-vis de ma trahison me trouble. Et mon ami de longue date l'a remarqué.

« Allons, Sevie… » me souffle-t-il d'un ton presque compatissant – du moins c'est ce que je dirais si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Malfoy. « Descend avec moi jusqu'au cellules je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu plus fait hurler un homme jusqu'à la mort ? Ne me dis pas que les cris de douleur provoqués par ta propre baguette ne te manquent pas… ? »

Lucius a une de ces façons de présenter les choses…j'aurais presque envie de le suivre et d'oublier mon statut de « gentil » dans cette guerre de l'ombre. Mais si j'avoue que torturer mentalement mes étudiants est un véritable plaisir, je me rends compte aujourd'hui que la douleur physique est un domaine qui m'intéresse bien moins. C'est tellement…facile. Alors que pousser quelqu'un au suicide, lui ruiner son mental, voilà une véritable épreuve – dans laquelle je me fais fort d'exceller. Malheureusement, mon art ne peut s'exercer pleinement dans une école je me contente donc de me faire détester et d'effrayer les élèves les plus fragiles.

« Je te prête Black, si tu veux…Les hommes aux cheveux noirs dégagent un charisme incroyable – c'est un réel plaisir que de jouer avec eux… » Les yeux rivés sur la moquette pur poil de vison autonettoyants, je sens son souffle sur mon visage et je me recule brusquement. 

« Excuse-moi. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Lucius fronce les sourcils. « Tu te défends plus que cela, d'habitude. » Il a raison, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer au chat et à la souris, ce soir. Enfin, le chat et le rat, plutôt.

La séduction a toujours été le jeu préféré de Malfoy – jeu dans lequel il sort souvent gagnant, je dois dire. J'avoue qu'au début de notre amitié, bien que l'homosexualité me semblait une fiction totale, j'avoue avoir été intrigué par son comportement, ou du moins mes jeunes hormones l'étaient-elles. Mais j'ai toujours su résister. Je pense que ma motivation était surtout l'idée que ce serait mon ami qui aurait gagné dans ce cas.

Aujourd'hui…cela reste assez amusant, même si je sais que Lucius ne fait que jouer. C'est en quelque sorte une « tradition amicale ».

« Potter ne t'a fait pas d'ennuis ces temps-ci ? C'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état-là ? »

« Non, au contraire », je le contredis avec un rictus, en songeant à la retenue de demain soir. « Tu peux compter sur lui pour essayer désespérément de se faire remarquer…comme le faisait déjà son abruti de père. »

« Abruti, mais divinement bâti », compléta Lucius.

Beurk. Question de goût.

« Bon, j'y vais. J'inventerai quelque chose pour Dumbledore. » J'ai oublié un autre de mes talents : le mensonge. Ma vie n'est d'ailleurs qu'un énorme mensonge.

« Dans ce cas, bonne route. Et merci pour ton…. « cadeau » de nouvelle année… », conclut le Mangemort avec un sourire. 

*******************

*_Sirius_*

Les sources de Dumbledore étaient exactes. Le passage secret mène bien aux caves de l'immense manoir. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, je tombe dans un couloir sombre, bordé de cellules. Mon flair me permet d'identifier celle où se trouve Rémus. Je reprends immédiatement forme humaine. Je ne remarque qu'un tas de guenilles dans le fond de la pièce. 

Faites qu'il n'ait rien je vous en prie…

« Alohomora », je murmure, après avoir ramassé ma baguette pleine de bave et l'avoir essuyé avec un pan de ma chemise. La grille s'ouvre avec facilité. Je me précipite vers la forme allongée dans un recoin de la cellule.

« Rémus ? » 

Je le vois ouvrir lentement les yeux. « Sirius… ? Je dois rêver…. » souffle-t-il. Je l'aide à s'asseoir et il s'adosse au mur, alors que je m'accroupis devant lui. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été blessé sérieusement, mais il a néanmoins de nombreuses cicatrices un peu partout. Je fais un bref calcul mental. La pleine lune a eu lieu il y a de cela trois semaines…il était déjà ici. Ils ne lui ont certainement pas donné la potion, bien sûr. 

« Rassure-toi, Rem, je vais te sortir de là » je lui chuchote, bouillonnant de rage envers ses agresseurs. 

« Mais s'il arrive…Malfoy ? » s'inquiète mon meilleur ami. 

« Rogue s'occupe de lui. »

« Il…s'occupe de lui ? Ils se battent… ? »

« Non…ils causent, si tu veux tout savoir. Rémus, est-ce que tu peux marcher ? » je lui demande en passant mes bras autour de sa taille, pour essayer de le relever.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire », fait soudain une voix derrière moi. Ma main se tend instinctivement vers ma baguette, qui est au sol, mais à peine l'ai-je empoigné qu'un coup formidable m'assomme presque. Je m'étale à côté de Rémus, qui semble terrorisé. 

« Pourquoi vouloir partir ? Vous venez à peine d'arriver. »

Je vois alors ma baguette qui s'envole, pour venir se poser dans la main d'un grand homme blond aux épaules larges. Il l'observe, la faisant tourner nonchalamment, puis me dévisage avec un air mauvais.

« Malfoy », je gronde. Ainsi c'est lui – le père du morveux qui ne cesse de chercher des noises à Harry. Je m'attendais à voir un Mangemort laid et repoussant, l'air idiot, mais une fois de plus je me rends compte que mes idées étaient basées sur un monstrueux stéréotype. Cet homme est sans nul doute séduisant – encore que cela n'enlève en rien mon envie de le découper en morceaux – mais le sourire sadique qui vient de s'afficher sur ses lèvres ne me dit rien qui vaille. 

« C'est mon nom, en effet. Et le votre est Black, si je ne me trompe ? » Cet imbécile efféminé choisit bien mal ces moments pour être poli et bien élevé. Une lueur scintille dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Rogue ?! » je m'exclame en serrant la mâchoire. A ma grande surprise, je me demande ce qui m'effrayerait le plus : que mon vieil ennemi m'ait trahi, ou que Malfoy l'ait tué. Peut-être parce que j'ai toujours rêvé de tuer ce vieux vampire moi-même. Après tout, si ce que le directeur m'a dit est vrai, cela ne ferait pas grande différence…

« Oh… » fait l'homme aux cheveux blonds avec une moue faussement déçue. « Votre _ami_ a hélas réussi à sortir d'ici vivant… »

Bon, au moins il pourra aller avertir Dumbledore. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui m'ait vendu…ce qui réduirait beaucoup nos chances de survie. Mais mon intense réflexion s'arrête là, car je reçois en pleine figure un sortilège qui me cloue à nouveau au sol. Puis le néant.

**********************

*_Severus_*

Voilà, mission terminée. Je suis sur le sentier menant jusqu'à la grille. De là je pourrai transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, puis retourner au château. 

La nuit est glacée et silencieuse. Soudain, j'éclate de rire. Je viens de me débarrasser de Black, et au lieu de faire la fête je me rends compte qu'un trou énorme s'est creusé dans mon estomac. Les remords me semblaient un lointain souvenir, mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que tous ceux que j'ai refoulés durant toutes ces années me rattrapent tout à coup. J'estime pourtant souffrir suffisamment pour me permettre de ne pas me préoccuper de ce qui arrive aux autres.

Tu n'es qu'un pauvre type, Severus Rogue.

*****************

Et un autre de tiré ! Fiouu *baille* Crevée, moi…vais dormir...ha non flute les reviews ! Bon je vous remercie toutes vous êtes des amours de petites perverses obsédées par les grands types sombres au passé obscur (non c'est po une insulte chuis comme ça moi aussi) ^-^

Gaeriel 


	3. Un plan machiavélique

AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH je viens d'aller voir le retour du roi et….et…et wwoooa j'en reviens toujours pas !!! Il est…grandiose…magnifique….gigantesque…j'ai pleuréééééé !!! (tout le temps je l'avoue) Honnêtement LE film à voir c'est bien celui-là, et je suis plutôt difficile habituellement….Bon on en reviens à nos deuy zouaves ? )

****

Parité (c'est vrai, pourquoi toujours des mots anglais ? ?) : Severus/Sirius (po facile ces deux-là) plus bien évidemment Lucius et un peu tt le monde….(ké pervers !) mdr Sans oublier Riri-joli…

**__**

Petit résumé_ (because je lis plein de fics et je suis souvent perdue lors des updates…un résumé ça prend trois lignes max, alors pensez-y ça aide vraiment) ^-^_ : En mission pour l'Ordre, Rémus s'est fait capturer par Malfoy. Severus doit distraire celui-ci (ordre de Dumby) pendant que Sirius fouille son manoir pour y découvrir le loup-garou. Mais Rogue a trouvé là le moyen de se débarrasser de ses vieux ennemis il a tout raconté au Mangemort, lequel a également fait prisonnier Black…

Chapitre trois : Un plan machiavélique (héhé très original, pas vrai?) ^-^ 

****

*Sirius*

Lorsque je me suis enfin réveillé, après je ne sais combien d'heures, Rémus était inconscient. J'ai bien sûr paniqué, mais il ne semble pas blessé - du moins pas de nouvelles blessures depuis sa transformation, à ce que j'ai pu remarquer. Je l'ai allongé dans le fond de la cellule et j'ai enlevé ma propre chemise pour le couvrir ses habits sont en lambeaux et la température est glaciale. Je suis assis, là, depuis des heures, sa tête sur mes genoux, le regard fixé sur les barreaux.

J'ai échoué. A cause de moi, l'Ordre aura perdu trois de ses membres – encore que je n'ai jamais été très utile, en tant que meurtrier recherché. 

Mais après tout…je n'ai rien fait de mal. Seul Rogue est responsable. S'il nous a trahi, puisse-t-il connaître les pires souffrances qu'un homme ait jamais endurées. S'il est mort…

Je me sens tout de même coupable. Pourtant, sa mort devrait au moins me remonter un petit peu le moral. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi vide ?

Des poils se dressent sur ma poitrine nue lorsqu'un courant d'air traverse la cellule celle-ci est aussi froide que mon ancienne demeure, si ce n'est qu'à Azkaban différents cris ou pleurs retentissent d'un peu partout. Ici, tout est étrangement silencieux. 

« Sir…Sirius… ? » Je me redresse vivement, m'apercevant trop tard que j'ai fait mal à Rémus. 

« Lunard ? » J'écarte les mèches brunes de ses yeux, qui sont à présent à moitié ouverts.

« Pourquoi…est-ce que tu es nu ? » s'étonne-t-il, ensuite son regard se pose sur ma chemise, étendue sur lui. Il sourit faiblement. 

« Je suis heureux que tu soies là. Je regrette d'avoir jamais douté de toi…même si tout se termine ici. »

Oh. Minute.

« Hé, Réms, tu t'entends parler ? On est pas dans un roman, » je plaisante avec maladresse. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à me crever dans les bras, ou je te jure que je me transforme aussi vite et que je te dévore. »

Il rigole doucement, puis semble soudain se rendre compte de quelque chose. « Patmol, tu as essayé - » fait-il en redressant légèrement la tête. 

« Oui », je le coupe, acquiesçant d'un air sombre. « Je ne passe pas. » Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant. J'ai repris du poids depuis Azkaban, et passer à travers les barreaux d'une prison ne m'est plus possible. J'ai cependant la satisfaction de ne plus ressembler à ce squelette de…Non. Mieux vaut ne pas penser à Rogue maintenant.

« Rémus, je ne vais pas te laisser mourir ici, tu m'entends ? » je déclare d'une voix qui se veut assurée. 

__

« Voilà qui est touchant, » se moque soudain une voix grave. Malfoy se tient à l'entrée de la cellule. Je peux apercevoir son expression ironique à travers les barreaux. Rémus s'assied avec difficulté, s'appuyant contre le mur. Je me mets rapidement debout, le cœur battant à tout rompre. S'il faut mourir, alors je me battrai. 

« Voyons…comment aurais-je le cœur de séparer deux amis aussi _proches_ ? »

Je ne réponds rien, serrant les poings. Lui répliquer que Dumbledore et compagnie ne vont pas tarder à se ramener serait risible. Si Rogue nous a réellement trahis, il aura probablement raconté que je suis mort durant la bataille. « Vous ne me remerciez pas ? » fait Malfoy, haussant un sourcil. Je sens mes vieux instincts canins resurgir…oh, comme j'adorerais mordre à pleines dents cette peau blanchâtre, goûter le sang de ce monstre…

L'homme se met à rire lentement, puis lève sa baguette vers moi. De minces filets d'argent en sortent, et je sens presque instantanément des cordes invisibles me lier les bras au corps et les genoux. Mon premier réflexe est de me servir de mon talent d'Animagus, mais rien ne se passe. Mes lèvres sont scellées, mais je parviens néanmoins à grogner avec rage. 

Le Mangemort éclate de rire, cette fois-ci – un rire qui me fait froid dans le dos. « Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser promener votre petite truffe partout dans mon manoir ? J'ai pris mes dispositions. » Il a du lancer un sort m'empêchant de me transformer temporairement ou lorsque je suis proche de lui, puisque j'y ai réussi tout à l'heure. Enfin, j'espère que ce n'est que momentané. Il touche la porte de la cellule, qui s'ouvre d'elle-même. J'aperçois Rémus, qui se recroqueville dans son coin, apeuré. Ca salaud va payer, j'en fais le serment. 

Le blond se place derrière moi, et me pousse de sa baguette. Je manque de m'étaler au sol, à cause de mes genoux liés, mais je me rééquilibre juste à temps. J'entends un bruissement d'étoffe, aussitôt suivi d'un gémissement, mais je ne peux rien voir. « Fais encore un mouvement, _loup-garou_, et ma parole je t'arrache les pattes, » fait l'homme, dont la voix est soudain menaçante.

Je veux crier, mais je ne réussis qu'à produire un son pathétique. A nouveau, le Mangemort me pousse dans le dos, m'ordonnant d'avancer d'une voix froide. Je m'exécute à petits pas, conscient du ridicule de ma situation. Je n'arrive pas à tourner la tête, et à ma plus grande frustration je ne parviens pas à apercevoir Rémus. 

Au bout de plusieurs couloirs, Malfoy me fait entrer dans une petite pièce remplie d'étagères et de flacons de toutes sortes. Au milieu de cette pièce se trouve une table, sur laquelle bouillonne un chaudron dégageant une odeur pestilentielle. 

L'homme aux cheveux blonds me pousse vers un fauteuil, dans lequel je tombe lourdement. Il s'assied à son tour, avec probablement plus de délicatesse que moi. Il me fixe pendant un petit moment, ses yeux s'attardant sur mon torse. Oh pitié. Le tortionnaire sadique et homo refoulé, quel vieux cliché. S'il veut me tuer, qu'il en finisse.

« Sirius Black ». Il déclare ces mots avec lenteur, l'air satisfait. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir un frisson me remonter dans le dos. « Je savais déjà beaucoup de choses sur vous. Ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, accusé _à tort_ du meurtre de 13 moldus innocents, grand ami de feu James Potter et du célébrissime Albus Dumbledore lui-même. J'ai cependant mené ma petite enquête, et j'ai notamment appris les liens qui vous unissaient à Potter fils…Vous êtes, semble-t-il, une personne très importante aux yeux de ce _charmant_ enfant. »

Une lueur brille dans ses yeux gris. « Votre ami est un prisonnier parfait, » fait-il en se levant, d'un ton soudain plus sérieux. « Il ne se plaint pas, fait ce qui lui est demandé sans broncher, et…est également un interlocuteur d'une grande finesse. » Je ne sens presque plus mes doigts, qui sont probablement enfoncés dans mes paumes jusqu'au sang. Si je pouvais au moins lui balancer toutes les injures qui me restent calées dans ma gorge…

Il s'arrête devant le chaudron, dont il commence à longer le bord d'un doigt lent. « Son seul défaut, je dois l'admettre, est son sang à moitié animal. Une tare plutôt dérangeante, pour…certaines propriétés magiques, comme je l'ai constaté il y a peu. Ce qui devait se révéler un présent de choix pour mon Maître a du, hélas…être oublié. » Je l'observe soulever la louche, laissant retomber dans le récipient la mixture à l'apparence dégoûtante. 

Là, je suis perplexe. Comment le fait que Rémus soit un loup-garou ait pu le gêner en quoi que ce soit ?

« Fort heureusement, le destin m'a favorisé en vous mettant sur mon chemin, Black… », dit Malfoy en relâchant la louche. Il s'empare d'un petit objet posé sur la table et se dirige ensuite vers moi. Il enroule ses longs doigts – tels des tentacules – autour de mon menton et me serre fermement. 

« Il a des tortures pires, pour un jeune garçon, que de simples sortilèges. La trahison d'un ami proche, par exemple…D'un parent en qui il avait toute confiance, et qui se révèle être un véritable monstre…Oui, il y a bien pire que la douleur… », souffle-t-il avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il prend une de mes mèches dans sa main que je comprends où il veut en venir. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre, alors que je reconnais soudain l'odeur écœurante qui s'échappe du chaudron.

Je vois la paire de ciseaux se lever à hauteur de mon visage, alors que les yeux gris me fixent avec victoire.

*************

*Severus*

Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller chez Dumbledore. Il n'est que 21h, j'ai encore le temps de me préparer – et de réfléchir à ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire. Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je suis rentré de chez Malfoy. J'ai utilisé la voie habituelle : transplanage et petite promenade vivifiante jusqu'au château. Mes pas m'ont conduit directement jusqu'au donjon, et je n'ai pas songé à les en empêcher. Il faudra pourtant que je me décide à bouger. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie avachi dans un fauteuil à fixer le sol d'un air vide.

Quoique.

Je me frotte doucement le bras, là une la seringue a laissé une petite trace rouge. Je n'aime pas ces outils barbares, mais la magie ne peut rien faire pour m'aider, et - n'en déplaise aux sorciers – certaines méthodes moldues sont bien plus efficaces que les potions. Ce que j'ai toujours pris comme un affront personnel, même si je dois bien reconnaître que je suis redevable à ces traitements. Même s'ils impliquent de se planter une tige de fer dans le bras deux fois par jour. 

Quelqu'un toque, et je me redresse d'un coup, imaginant le pire. Un vision cauchemardesque d'un Black ensanglanté rempli de haine vengeresse s'installe dans mon esprit – et disparaît aussi vite. Ce fou furieux ne se serait probablement pas donné la peine de frapper aussi gentiment. Je me mets debout et me dirige vers la porte tel un condamné. Je l'ouvre lentement. 

Mon dieu….j'aurais préféré Black.

« Puis-je entrer ? »

Je laisse passer le vieil homme, qui s'arrête au milieu de la pièce. « Que s'est-il passé ? » Je reste face à la porte encore un bon moment après l'avoir refermé, puis je me retourne à contrecoeur. Les années de comédie auprès de Voldemort me semblent soudain appartenir à une époque jurassique. Comment ai-je un jour réussi à mentir à qui que ce soit sur des sujets aussi importants que ma propre trahison ?

Dumbledore a prononcé ces mots d'une voix froide, mais l'inquiétude est clairement visible dans ses yeux. Pas de suspicion. 

« Je suis désolé », je soupire. Soupir qui est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel – j'espère juste qu'il passera pour de l'affliction. L'homme s'assied, l'air sombre. Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Il faut que je parle je suis suffisamment troublé pour qu'il croie en ma peine simulée, même si c'est pour de mauvaises raisons. 

«Apparemment, nous avions sous-estimé les alarmes de Luci – de Malfoy. Il a été averti que Black était dans son manoir, et je n'ai eu d'autre choix de dire que je venais le livrer. » Je vois ses yeux se rétrécirent, bien qu'ils soient fixés au sol. « Albus », je continue, « vous estimez peut-être que j'aurais du me battre, mais je n'étais pas en position de force, et ma relation avec Malfoy est conservée - puisqu'il semble même penser que je suis de _leur_ côté - ce qui peut nous être utile pour - »

« Severus, vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. J'ai été de stupide, c'est de ma faute. » Je reprends mon souffle, alors que je me pétrifie soudain : Dumbledore, le plus puissant des sorciers actuels, le mentor dont la puissance m'a toujours semblé un niveau inaccessible, est assis devant moi, les yeux embués, comme le plus sénile des vieillards gâteux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'écoeure le plus : voir le directeur pleurer dans mes cachots, ou être obligé d'admettre que la maturité ne signifie pas pour autant dissimuler ses émotions. Si c'est le cas, au diable la maturité. 

Bon, il ne pleure pas vraiment. Après tout, il a toujours fait sombre ici, c'est peut-être le reflet des torches. Hem. Je suis censé le consoler ?* Fort heureusement, j'échappe à ce casse-tête douloureux : l'homme à la barbe blanche vient de se lever, les yeux soudain aussi sec que le crâne de Voldemort lui-même. Je réalise que je le fixe bouche bée. Je la referme aussi vite.

« Je vais prévenir Harry », me dit-il, comme s'il se sacrifiait pour moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi si j'avais eu à le faire, je me serais plus inquiété des réactions du gosse envers _moi-même_ que de ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir. Je hoche néanmoins la tête, me rendant compte que je devrais paraître affligé. Enfin, pas trop. Ca semblerait bizarre, même si l'homme en face de moi est persuadé que je suis digne de l'estime qu'il me porte. Il me sourit, même si je vois la douleur dans ses yeux, et sort après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. 

Dieu merci, il me reste encore une journée pour me préparer à ma confrontation avec le gosse. C'est normalement un dimanche à Pré-au-Lard demain, donc le château devrait être relativement vide. Seulement je ne suis pas sûr que notre héros national ait le cœur à aller se promener avec ses deux chiens-chiens….Je ne suis pas obligé d'aller dîner après tout c'est le week-end pour tout le monde, et je pourrais très bien être parti voir ma famille ou quelque chose du genre.

Bon, d'accord, personne ne croira jamais ça, surtout pas Potter. Ce n'est pas que je peur de lui, au contraire. S'il m'insulte, je fais passer le sablier de sa maison dans ses négatifs. S'il me touche…hélas je crains que l'argument « perte d'un être cher » ne joue en sa faveur et me prive du bonheur suprême de le voir exclu de l'école. Mais il me restera toujours ces bons vieux points.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me fais autant de souci ? 

***********************************

__

* Pas de commentateur, c'est une scène neutre* ^-^

« On peut passer chez Zonko et acheter trois tonnes de nids de Cafards, ça te remontera le moral, » fit Ron avec une enthousiasme exagéré. Hermione le regarda presque avec pitié, puis se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui marchait à côté d'elle. « Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, Harry. On peut rester et te tenir compagnie, si tu veux.» La voix de l'adolescente était chevrotante, mais elle ne jouait aucun rôle. Elle avait réellement apprécié Sirius, certainement bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à ses deux amis. Elle l'avait aimé comme une jeune fille de 15 ans peut fantasmer sur un homme qui pourrait être son père. Mais elle s'obligeait à garder la tête haute, ne serait-ce que pour Harry – ce qui était une véritable épreuve.

Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot depuis ce matin, en fait, pas depuis hier soir – lorsque Dumbledore l'avait appelé dans son bureau pour lui apprendre la mort probable de son parrain.

« Je vous jure, j'ai reçu un hibou de mon père ce matin il a dit qu'il emmènerait ce chien dans notre cottage à pré-au-Lard, à cause des perquisitions – également au cas où Dumbledore déciderait de - » Malfoy et sa bande s'arrêtèrent au milieu du couloir, à l'endroit où Harry s'était arrêté en les entendant. Hermione et Ron se retournèrent, étonnés, et vinrent se placer à côté de lui. « Viens », lui souffla la jeune fille en lui prenant le bras, mais le Gryffondor pouvait sentir de la haine à l'état pur lui couler dans les veines.

« De qui tu parles ? » dit-il d'une voix froide. Draco eut l'air ennuyé, mais bien vite il reprit son petit sourire en coin. « Rien qui ne t'intéresse, Potter. Au fait….toutes mes condoléances. » Si le blond avait voulu pousser Harry à bout, il n'aurait pas pu mieux faire. Celui-ci se jeta sur son pire ennemi, faisant fi de ses réflexes sorciers nouvellement acquis, et les deux adolescents se roulèrent à terre. Hermione voulut les séparer, mais elle reçut un coup dans le ventre qui la plia en deux Pansy Parkinson la regarda d'un air mauvais. Ron se précipita sur elle, mais déjà Crabbe et Goyle arrivaient à la rescousse. 

Harry se moquait bien de ce qui se passait à côté de lui. Poussé par une énergie et une fureur débordantes, il prit le dessus sur Malfoy et lui maintint les épaules au sol – se retenant difficilement de ne pas lui envoyer une volée de coups de poings dans sa petite gueule de premier de classe. « Tu parlais de Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ecoute, Potter, tu devrais arrêter de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités et - »

« Dis-moi-la-vérité » souffla le brun avec une lueur presque démente dans le regard. Malfoy le regarda avec rage, puis dit finalement : « D'accord, Potter, tu veux la vérité ? Mon père est en ce moment-même en train de s'occuper de ton _chien_, et crois-moi, il ne devrait pas apprécier le traitement que – arghh »

Harry était à présent en train de compresser la carotide de son adversaire, le serrant de toutes ses forces. « Tu as parlé de Pré-au-Lard - il est là ?? Réponds !» « Harry ! » cria soudain Hermione, aux prises avec Pansy. Mais le jeune homme ne fit pas attention à elle. 

« Si tu...me...relâches… » s'étrangla la blond. Harry desserra sa poigne, toujours bouillonnant de rage. Malfoy toussa. « T'es un malade… » 

« Dis-moi-où-il-est. » « Ok ok, » fit le Serpentard. « Le numéro 25 de la rue Brandon**. C'est notre résidence de vacances. Tu ne peux pas la manquer…elle fait deux fois la taille d'une maison normale. » Typiquement Malfoy – lequel avait repris son petit sourire en coin. Harry observa attentivement son ennemi, avec écoeurement. Le Gryffondor comprit que c'était probablement un piège, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il voulait sauver Sirius. Il se leva d'un coup sec, et sortit sa baguette. S'il courait vite, il serait à Pré-au-Lard dans moins de dix minutes.

Sans se préoccuper de ses amis, il sortit du couloir en courant – juste pour se sentir agripper par le col.

**************************************

*Severus* _(viii c'est re-lui) ^-^_

Je quitte la Grande Salle avec plus de légèreté que lorsque j'y suis entré. C'est à peine si Potter a fait attention à moi, même durant le dîner (Nda : _chez nous le dîner c'est à midi ^-^) _; je l'observais discrètement, mangeant plus par habitude que par faim. Dumbledore a probablement du lui faire la leçon – ou alors il prépare un mauvais coup. Mais cela m'étonnerait ce gosse est bien trop direct, trop impulsif pour faire ses coups dans l'ombre. C'est bien la première fois que j'apprécie ses « qualités » de gryffondor. 

En sortant, j'aperçois Rusard, qui prend les signatures des élèves qui partent visiter Pré-au-Lard. Je passe à côté d'eux, le regard menaçant. Après plusieurs détours, je vois soudain un étudiant de ma propre maison surgir d'un couloir et chuchoter à Malfoy « il est par là ». Le blond hoche la tête en souriant et s'engouffre dans le couloir avec sa bande. Intrigué, je suis les adolescents à distance, pis je fais semblant d'admirer une statue alors qu'ils sont se sont arrêtés près de Potter et ses deux compagnons. Ils commencent à discuter, et apparemment le ton monte. Je murmure rapidement un sort de Discrétion sur moi-même, mais je décide qu'il y a trop de monde pour que je me risque à m'approcher – je lance une formule d'Aiguise-oreilles, qui me permettra d'entendre ce que les deux clans se racontent. Hélas, mon sortilège ne me sert pas à grand-chose, puisqu'à cet instant je vois Potter se jeter sur Malfoy. 

Ma première impulsion est de foncer sur eux et de les séparer, profitant de l'occasion pour retirer, oh, au moins 150 points à Gryffondor, mais quelque chose me retient. Je me recule, me dissimulant derrière la statue, amplifiant mon sort d'audition. « Dis-moi-la-vérité» souffle Potter. Je suis presque fasciné par la menace qu'il arrive à mettre dans son regard. Il aurait pu faire un bon élève…Enfin, à condition que devenir un vieux roc insensible comme moi soit une de ses ambitions futures. 

Je fronce les sourcils. Malfoy vient de parler d'un chien, et le gryffondor est en train de l'étrangler en lui demandant où il se trouve. Voir mon petit Mangemort en préparation souffrir me dérange, mais il peut bien être en position de dominé de temps en temps. Du moins à l'école – je sais que c'est un statut constant avec son _noble_ père. 

Potter se lève brusquement, après que Malfoy lui ait donné une adresse à Pré-au-Lard. Je connais cette maison - elle appartient bien à Lucius - mais je n'ai pas souvenir qu'il l'est un jour habitée, ni même utilisée. Je sais juste que plusieurs elfes de maison l'entretiennent, mais Lucius m'a avoué qu'il l'avait acheté pour épater les gueux de Pré-au-Lard, et parce qu'avoir une deuxième résidence pourrait être un alibi très utile, en cas de soupçons de la part des autorités lors d'une de ses…._missions_. C'était pourtant une carte qu'il n'avait jamais utilisée – nous n'étions pas plus de trois ou quatre à savoir à qui appartenait réellement cette grande bâtisse inhabitée.

Si j'ai tout suivi, Black est dans cette maison. Si c'est le cas, ce qui me semble peu probable – Black s'est fait capturer hier soir, comment Draco aurait-il pu savoir ? - c'est à moi d'y aller. Et de me soulager du poids que j'ai sur la conscience.

Voilà, je l'ai avoué. 

Mais avant tout, il faut que j'empêche l'avorton à lunettes de fourrer sa jolie petite frimousse dans un piège aussi gros que Longdubat – si c'est moi qui y vais, j'ai peut-être une chance de sauver Black. 

Je l'attrape de justesse alors qu'il passe en trombes devant moi. Je fais volte-face, les mains toujours agrippées au collet de sa robe, je m'écrie « Retournez tous dans votre Salle commune ! » Ils me regardent avec étonnement – certains de mes élèves ont néanmoins l'air ravis. Mais s'ils s'imaginent que je vais punir Granger et Weasley, ils se trompent. Se battre ainsi est indigne d'un Serpentard. Et je leur ferais savoir. Plus tard. En attendant, les priver de leur sortie suffira.

« Tout de suite ! » je rajoute, après avoir murmuré un rapide « Reducto ». Mes oreilles retrouvent leur capacité d'écoute normale, et la douleur cesse. Par contre, celle de mes doigts augmente et je relâche Potter. Il me regarde avec une expression indéfinissable. Bien, il attend que je fasse le premier pas. Ce qui signifie qu'il ne sait pas que j'ai entendu la conversation. Improvise, Severus. 

Je ne peux quand même pas le renvoyer à son dortoir. A moins de m'assurer qu'il ne fasse une bêtise assez grosse pour que je ne paraisse pas profiter de la situation. Bon, ça va probablement lui faire du mal, mais c'est pour son bien. Il ne sait pas ce que Lucius lui réserve.

« Il me semble que vous vous êtes vite remis de la perte de votre cher parrain, si j'en juge par votre fougue », je lui susurre avec un sourire moqueur. Je vois ses yeux se rétrécirent, et pendant une seconde j'ai peur qu'il ne me frappe. Mais il garde le silence, sa mâchoire contractée.

Intéressant. Et plutôt ennuyant. Pour la première fois que je serais heureux de le voir s'énerver contre moi, il reste silencieux. Il est assez intelligent pour comprendre que s'il se tient coi, il aura peut-être une chance d'aller sauver la peau de son doberman apprivoisé. Mais je ne vais pas le laisser faire je jouais déjà à ce petit jeu-là avant lui. Corsons les choses.

« Ne vous sentez-vous pas coupable, Potter ? » Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. « Vous étiez la seule personne à compter réellement pour Black, et il avait confiance en vous….or vous n'étiez pas là lorsqu'il se tordait de douleur et hurlait votre nom… » D'accord, le mensonge est gros. Mais c'est un gosse, et perturbé qui plus est. Il déglutit, ses yeux plus petits que jamais. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que le gamin n'ira pas raconter cette petite entrevue à Dumbledore avant de sortir ma dernière carte – mais je le connais, il est bien trop arrogant. « J'ai adoré voir ça… » « Espèce de salaud… » me souffle-t-il, avant de me cracher au visage : « FERMEZ-LA, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ !? Encore une phrase et je vous jure que je vous fais payer tout ce que vous lui avez fait endurer !! » Wow, je sentais venir l'explosion, mais pas à ce point. Je le foudroie du regard, sans toutefois esquisser un mouvement, et il fait visiblement un effort pour ne pas me sauter à la gorge.

J'inspire longuement, essayant d'avoir l'air détendu. « 100 points de moins pour gryffondor. Et vous êtes en retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. » Sa bouche se referme, mais il fulmine toujours. Je décide de reprendre les rênes. Je me penche vers lui : « Ne m'insultez jamais plus, Potter. » Ma voix est basse, contrôlée. Bien plus assurée que je ne le suis moi-même. « Suivez-moi. »

Bien. Je vais l'occuper au moins jusqu'au dîner, puis je foncerai à pré-au-Lard. En attendant…je devrais bien trouver quelque chose à lui faire faire. Après tout, trois de mes dimanches par mois sont consacrés aux retenues. Dont deux avec Potter, généralement. 

Je sors du couloir d'un pas vif. Un rapide coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule m'indique que le gosse me suit – il espère probablement profiter de l'obscurité des cachots pour me planter une lame dans le dos. Ce dont je lui serais reconnaissant. 

C'est alors que je reçois un message mental. Ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemble. Je ne connais que deux hommes qui puissent faire ça. Et l'empreinte qui s'inscrit dans mon esprit est celle d'une grande agitation. Flûte. Je me retourne brusquement, indécis. Je ne peux pas laisser Potter en liberté, je suis certain qu'il va filer à Pré-au-Lard. Un deuxième appel me parvient, et cette fois j'entends clairement la voix du vieil homme. Je devrais être soulagé – même si Voldemort n'a plus établi de contact avec moi depuis près de 15 ans. Mais je ne le suis pas, au contraire. Je n'ai pas le choix.

« Potter, je veux que vous alliez dans le bureau du professeur MacGonagall _immédiatement_. Dites-lui que j'ai eu un appel urgent et que vous devez rester avec elle tout l'après-midi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle restait là aujourd'hui pour corriger les tests d'aptitude. Vous avez intérêt à m'obéir, et _croyez-moi_, je saurais prouver si oui ou non c'est le cas, suis-je clair ? » 

Il acquiesce, le visage fermé. Je peux voir néanmoins la rage dans ses yeux. A moitié-rassuré, je me dirige à toute vitesse vers la tour de Dumbledore. Je cours presque – bien que cela me soit formellement interdit. L'escalier en colimaçons semble prendre deux heures à descendre. Je le grimpe quatre à quatre. Le vieil homme se tient à l'entrée de son bureau il a l'air soulagé de me voir. « Severus, il faut que vous tranplaniez tout de suite au manoir Malfoy. » « Quoi ? Mais - »

« _Je vous en prie,_ Sirius a réussi à m'envoyer un message par cheminée mais la connexion était trop faible. Il avait l'air mal en point. » Je prends plusieurs secondes pour digérer l'information. « Sirius ? Maintenant ? » Ses yeux ont doublé de volume, et il me regarde fixement en hochant la tête. Je déglutis. « D'accord. »

Le directeur se retourne rapidement et se dirige près de la cheminée. « Hagrid n'est pas là, mais vous allez utiliser la cheminée de sa cabane. De là, vous serez plus vite hors des grilles de Poudlard et vous pourrez tranplaner. » Je prends la poudre de Cheminette et la lance sur les flammes, qui deviennent vertes. Alors que je me place au centre du foyer, Dumbledore m'agrippe le bras je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi perturbé. Il m'effraie presque – je suis habitué à le voir si calme, tellement sûr de lui.

« J'ai confiance en vous, Severus. » Je hoche la tête, puis dis d'une voix que j'aurais voulu plus assurée : « Cabane de Rubeus Hagrid, à Poudlard. » 

Alors que je suis aspiré, je me rends compte que j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne m'était presque jamais arrivé auparavant. J'ai prononcé le nom de Black. Et cela ne m'a pas dégoûté.

Sirius. J'arrive. Et on sera quitte. 

*************

*Sirius*

« Patmol, calme-toi ». Rémus est mal, je le sais. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour lui, à mon plus grand regret. Malfoy m'a ramené ici il y a peut-être une heure. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais mon estomac grogne comme il ne l'a jamais fait.

« Assieds-toi, tu me donnes le vertige. » Je regarde mon compagnon, qui me sourit. Je me rends alors compte que depuis que je suis revenu dans la cellule, je n'ai pas arrêté de marcher de long en large en traitant ce Mangemort de tous les noms possibles – sans même prêter attention à la personne qui était la première raison de ma venue ici.

Je m'assieds à côté de lui en soupirant, plissant inutilement la chemise que j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de me remettre sur le dos. « Je me sens tellement idiot, Lunard… » « Ce n'est pas ta faute », me souffle Rémus pour me consoler. Mais je sais que ce ne sont que des paroles. « Bien sûr que si ! Si je n'étais pas venu, jamais cet abruti n'aurait pu.,.. » Ecoeuré, je me tape violemment la tête au mur. Et je me maudis aussitôt pour ça j'ai l'impression d'avoir le crâne en bouillie. Je ferme les yeux, implorant Dieu de protéger mon neveu – je veux bien aller rôtir en enfer, si ça peut lui faire plaisir.

Ca me rappelle un proverbe…comment était-ce déjà ? « _On ne voit bien la lumière que dans l'obscurité _». C'est pas faux je me sens soudain devenir très croyant. Une main se pose sur mon bras et le serre doucement. J'ouvre les yeux, pour voir Rémus me fixer avec une expression de reconnaissance.

« Je te remercie d'être là, Sirius. » Je souris malgré moi. « Je n'allais quand même pas laisser à Rogue le plaisir de te savoir torturé dans un cachot obscur... » A mon grand étonnement, la main de Rémus me serre soudain avec force, me faisant mal. Je le regarde, sourcils froncés. Mon ancien camarade d'école n'a jamais semblé en vouloir à Rogue pour quoi que ce soit, alors qu'il aurait pu – alors pourquoi est-ce que je vois de la douleur sur son visage ?

Je me redresse. « Lunard, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que Rogue - » Je m'arrête, horrifié. Mes yeux se posent lentement sur la main dont les ongles me griffent le bras, et j'aperçois celle-ci se couvrir de poils.

Oh non.

Pitié, non - ça ne fait quand même pas déjà trois semaines…

Je vois le reflet de mon propre visage dans les yeux de Rémus. Je ne veux pas lutter. Je ne peux pas.

************************

*Severus* 

J'atterris dans la cabane de Hagrid avec un bruit sourd. Je suis immédiatement assailli par la poussière et étouffé par la chaleur. Bon dieu, ce gars n'est quand même pas là, qu'a-t-il besoin d'allumer un feu ? Je sors rapidement, pour me retrouver sur les pelouses de Poudlard. Je dépasse un groupe de Serpentard qui se dirigent apparemment vers Pré-au-Lard. Ils taisent lorsque je passe près d'eux, mais l'un d'eux trouve quand même le courage de me lancer un « bonne journée, professeur. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agit. J'aperçois au loin les grilles dorées du parc. Si j'arrive à les dépasser, je n'aurais qu'à filer jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch et transplaner incognito. Alors que je franchis les grilles, mon regard est soudain attiré par un élève qui court à toute vitesse vers le village à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là. Mon cœur s'arrête. Je reconnais la tignasse de cheveux noirs, l'écharpe rouge. Ainsi, il m'a désobéi. 

Qu'importe. A présent, je suis certain que ce que Malfoy fils a raconté n'était qu'une tentative de plus de provoquer son pire ennemi. Que Potter aille se ridiculiser tout seul, c'est son problème.

Arrivé en bas d'une des tribunes du terrain, le cœur battant à tout rompre, je ferme les yeux et me concentre mentalement. Quelques secondes après, je me retrouve devant le manoir Malfoy – et mon cœur s'arrête. 

Le but de Draco était peut-être justement d'attirer Potter dans la résidence de Pré-au-Lard. Lucius pourrait très bien s'être caché là-bas, attendant gentiment que le gosse lui tombe dans les bras. Je suis déjà prêt à retransplaner, lorsque la voix du directeur résonne dans mon oreille. Et puis comment Draco aurait-il pu être au courant ? Même par hibou express, cela aurait pris au moins une trentaine d'heures.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Pendant que je perds du temps, Black est peut-être en train de crever – et Dumbledore a confiance en moi. Je ne veux pas le décevoir, cette fois-ci.

Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que Potter sera une fois de plus capable de se débrouiller tout seul. 

*******************

*Scène neutre*

« Rogue avait l'air pressé, ça ne lui ressemble pas » s'étonna Zabini. « Il est en manque de dragées surprises », ricana Parkinson. Les autres Serpentard se mirent à rire, même Draco. Il était cependant mal à l'aise : son père lui avait pourtant laissé entendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'échec. Son message ce matin même par le miroir du Lien avait été on ne peut plus clair. 

Ce miroir était un artifice de magie extrêmement puissant, que Lucius Malfoy avait donné à son fils afin de pouvoir le contacter à tout moment et ce sans risque de voir son message intercepté. 

Le Serpentard vit soudain Rogue se diriger vers les terrains de Quidditch, et relâcha son souffle. Le plan fonctionnerait. Potter irait à son père, et il serait enfin débarrassé de lui. Encore que son vieil ennemi lui manquerait…

Un doute assaillit soudain Draco. Et s'il était renvoyé ? Ou pire, il pourrait être traîné devant les autorités. Mais non, il était sûr que personne n'avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit à Potter dans le couloir, et il pourrait toujours nier en prétendant que le gryffondor s'était mis en tête que son parrain se trouvait dans la deuxième demeure de Lucius Malfoy, et qu'il avait menacé le fils de celui-ci pour en avoir l'adresse.

Mais Draco espérait ne pas être obligé d'en arriver jusque-là.

****************************

*Severus*

L'elfe de maison ouvre la porte, peu surprise elle est habituée à me voir. « Je suis désolée, Monsieur, mon maître est absent. » Je souris avec autant d'innocence que je le peux – ça grince. « Je sais, Jura, mais c'est avec Narcissa que j'ai rendez-vous, aujourd'hui. » 

« Ma maîtresse ne m'a pas prévenue, sir », s'étonne l'elfe. « Elle vient juste de m'appeler par cheminée – Jura, il faut vraiment que je rentre, c'est assez urgent. » Elle n'a toujours pas l'air convaincue.

« C'est au sujet de Draco », j'explique, décidant que si cela ne lui suffit pas je la pétrifie le temps de faire mon inspection. « Un problème scolaire qui ne peut vraiment pas attendre. »

« Le jeune monsieur Draco ? Oh, excusez-moi », fait-elle en se reculant. J'entre rapidement, ne l'attendant pas. « Je sais où se trouve le bureau, merci Jura. » J'accélère le pas pour qu'elle ne me suive pas.

Bon, si Lucius est là, je vais avoir des problèmes. Et s'il n'est pas là…espérons qu'il est au Ministère. 

Je donne le mot de passe à une vache anglaise qui broute paisiblement sur un tableau. Cela faisait tellement d'années que je n'étais pas descendu ici –au moins le mot de passe est-il toujours le même. Le tableau pivote doucement, et quelque chose s'écroule à mes pieds. Je recule, pour découvrir un homme au torse recouvert de sang.

Black.

Je m'accroupis, me retenant presque de l'embrasser. Ainsi il est vivant. Mais il ne le sera plus longtemps si tu restes encore trois heures ici à le regarder béatement, Severus ! « Black ? » Je l'agrippe par le col, l'obligeant à se redresser. « Rogue ? » Il a l'air étonné – presque effrayé par moi. Il se relève brusquement, apparemment pas si mal en point que ça. Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs, et je le vois en position d'attaque.

Je me retiens de ricaner. La seule fois où il a cru en moi, je l'ai trahi, et à présent que je suis sa seule bouée il a décidé de ne plus me faire confiance.

« Je suis venu te sauver , Malfoy n'est pas là », je dis précipitamment. « Viens », je lui attrape le bras mais il m'arrête. « Rémus est en bas, je ne peux pas le laisser. » Je soupire, passant devant lui. Je descends les escaliers, baguette tendue, puis je me retourne une fois en bas . Il n'a pas bougé. C'est alors que je me rends compte que c'est tout de même bizarre que Black ait réussi à s'échapper tout seul. Puis mes yeux s'attardent sur ses côtes en sang. « Black…comment es-tu sorti de ta cellule ? », je demande à voix basse.

« Je me suis transformé », dit-il d'un air sombre. Il ne dit rien d'autre. J'ose à peine imaginer la douleur que ça a dû être pour le chien costaud qu'il est devenu de passer à travers des barreaux. Puis je décide que je m'en fiche. Pourtant, quelque chose m'échappe. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de libérer Lupin, dans ce cas ? »

Sa mâchoire se crispe. Il tend le bras, et je peux voir de longues traînées sanguinolentes. Je fais un bref calcul. 

Oh bon dieu. Ce stupide loup-garou ne pouvait pas attendre un jour de plus ? Merde merde merde. « Black, j'ai pour mission de te sauver, _toi_ – je reviendrais pour Lupin s'il le faut, mais - »

« On ne peut pas le laisser ici !! »

« Ecoute, je te ramène à Poudlard et tu t'arranges avec Dumbledore – pour être franc j'ai d'abord un petit compte à régler avec ton neveu adoré - » 

« Harry !!! »

Je sursaute, alors que le visage de l'homme n'est plus que fureur. « Cette enculé, ce...ce fils de pute de Malfoy à l'intention de prendre mon corps ! » Je hausse un sourcil. Bien sûr que c'était ce que Lucius veut sans compter qu'un meurtrier viril et recherché doit être un de ses plus gros fantasmes. Je vois Black foncer sur moi, et je resserre instinctivement*** ma baguette. « Il faut à tout prix prévenir Dumbledore Malfoy a fait une potion de Polynectar et a utilisé une de mes mèches de cheveux pour s'approcher de Harry ! »

Wo. Je mets une petite seconde à digérer l'information. Et une autre pour faire le lien avec l'incident de tout à l'heure. Donc, Potter se dirige vers le manoir de Lucius, lequel aurait – tout le laisse à supposer – pris l'apparence de Black. Par conséquent, Potter étant la naïveté même, il va se laisser conduire droit à Voldemort. Et merde.

Cruel dilemme. J'inspire profondément. Je n'aime pas ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je tends ma baguette à Black, qui la prend d'un air étonné. « Ecoute », je lui dis avec un peu trop d'affolement à mon goût, « lance un sort de Pétrification sur Lupin et tâche de l'amener en dehors du château déplace-le avec un mobilicorpus – j'ai créé moi-même cette baguette, et tu devrais pouvoir y arriver. » Il me regarde avec détermination. « D'accord. Mais tu- »

« Je pars chercher Potter, il est à Pré-au-Lard – ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une autre baguette », j'explique en sortant celle-ci de ma poche interne. Elle est certainement de moins bonne qualité que la mienne, mais elle fait néanmoins partie des plus puissantes sur le marché – et Black aura vraiment besoin de l'autre pour s'occuper de son loup-garou. 

Il hoche la tête, alors que je passe en coup de vent à côté de lui. Je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre, sans se soucier de mon cœur qui crie au secours dans ma poitrine. 

Arrivé en dehors du manoir, je tranplane vers pré-au lard. J'espère arriver à temps.

J'espère également que Black n'en profitera pas pour se faire tuer et qu'il parviendra à me faire regagner l'estime de Dumbledore.

A mon avis, j'en demande trop.

******************

Et voilà ! ^-^ (les réponses aux reviews suivent les petits commentaires)

* Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il y a deux grandes catégories de « Rogue intérieur » dans les fics l'un d'eux est un personnage qui se contente de dissimuler ses émotions, l'autre aimerait parfois ressentir quelque chose mais il est sentimentalement arriéré…c'est ce Rogue-là que j'apprécie, quitte à le faire passer pour un imbécile. Mais je trouve ça tellement plus trognon ^-^ (pis ça exclut l'idée qu'il est aussi froid que la roche intérieurement, c'est juste qu'il…est pas doué pour ces choses-là)

** Petit clin d'œil à ceux qui ont vu « Raisons et sentiments »… ) (un excellent film, que je vous recommande, ne serait-ce que pour le merveilleux colonel au nez crochu…)

*** Je sais que cela n'a rien à voir avec de l'instinct (c'est mon travail de rétho) mais dans le cas de Rogue…sait-on jamais…lol

****

Miya Black : Héhé ce n'est pas cruel que pour toi…mais c'est vrai que je suis une championne pour lancer l'action et pouf ! tout arrêter, fin de chapitre (c'est une vengeance vis-à-vis des dizaines d'auteurs qui font pareil !!) grr 

****

Chrisanimefan : Vi moi aussi j'adore le genre de relation « je rêve de toi toutes les nuits mais en même temps j'ai envie de te décapiter vivant » ! ^-^ En plus deux hommes mûrs, sombres et ténébreux….brouuu

****

Blood-Countess : Torturer dans quel sens… ? Pas par l'arrière désolée ! :p Non, sérieux, j'ai pas fait de torture, because…ça aurait pas fait naturel (encore qu'avec notre « diaboliquement séduisant » mangemort….héhé) Hélas ce n'est pas notre bon vieux Sirius qui fera les frais de la perversité de Malfoy…mais on ne saurait tarder )

****

Alana Chantelune : Argh mais sevie est TOUJOURS un bâtard !! lol

****

Irumi7 : Aie aie aie je suis re-désolée mais Lucius ne va pas torturer un de nos deux héros pour l'instant…je préfère m'en servir lorsque leur relation sera un peu plus avancée…Et je préviens les jolis pitits lemons c'est pas mon truc donc je risque fort de sauter tout ça (si tu me passes ce jeu de mots débile) :p

****

Miss Serpentard : T'as raison je trouve également le cynisme de Sev extrêmement amusant à écrire…c'est pour ça que c'est mon perso préféré ^-^ Honnêtement, tu penses qu'il fait fuir les gens ? Notre Rogui national ? Nooon…doivent avoir des œillères ces gens-là, pour ne pas remarquer la véritable beauté intérieure de notre maître (arf) des potions ! lol

****

Nana : La mort par hémorragie nasale… ? Oulala je sens l'influence dragon ball z ici…(bon allez tortue géniale, t'es reconnu) lol Vi Lucius est réellement le mec geil par excellence, et c'est un des rares perso dont la constance du caractère ne me dérange pas du tout…faut dire qu'il excelle dans le rôle du pervers (longue vie à Jason Isaacs) :)

Wow deux reviews, tu me gâtes…Bon avant tout, je tiens à te dire que ton message m'a profondément vexé…étant présidente du club des Pommeaux de Douches Injustement Maltraités, j'ai ordonné à mes sbires de venir faire un petit tour dans ta salle de bain pour faire une petite enquête sur les conditions de vie de cette pauvre petite bête… è_é

Heu…tout ce petit monde-là ? J'avoue qu'une partouse générale ça pourrait être amusant…(pis c'est rare sur ff.net) mais déjà deux je cafouille, alors c'est pas gagné…^-^

****

Océ : Bé voilà, au bout de longues semaines ! ^-^

****


	4. Qui est qui?

Je suis retombée sur cette fic par hasard en triant mes tites n'affaires et…je me suis dit « tiens, s'rait temps que tu t'y remettes ! » Vu que ca fait presque 7 mois !! o_O

Ha oui je précise que cette fic se passe vers le printemps, donc quand Harry a 15 ans et demi…voilà c'était juste…ben pour préciser. )

Je m'excuse s'il y a certaines incohérences, mais cette fic remonte déjà et j'avoue que le scénario est assez tordu, pour reprendre Alana Chantelune ! :)

****

Chapitre quatre: qui est qui?

*Severus*

Il faudrait vraiment que je me mette au sport. Lorsque j'arrive dans la rue Brandon, je suis à deux doigts de l'arrêt cardiaque. Des piétons me regardent bizarrement. Deux élèves de l'école avec les bras chargés de paquets me saluent d'un signe de la tête mais je les ignore. S'ils racontent à qui que ce soit qu'ils m'ont vu arborer une autre couleur que mon joli blanc poudreux sur le visage…ma réputation est ruinée. 

J'arrive devant la maison de Lucius et je sors ma baguette. Il y a des pièges, je le sais. Ils ont probablement du être désactivés pour laisser Potter passer, mais j'ignore s'ils le sont toujours. Bon. Soit je reste planté devant cette baraque deux heures, soit je me lance et risque au pire un léger sort d'Assommement temporaire. 

Je m'élance et dieu merci rien ne se passe. Pourtant, la porte d'entrée me résiste. Puisque mes sortilèges ne fonctionnent pas, je vais devoir utiliser la manière moldue. 

Dix minutes – et une épaule déboîtée – plus tard, je suis dans le hall d'entrée. Bien, il ne semble n'y avoir ni elfe ni garde. Je ne sais où commencer. Bon, si j'étais Potter, où irais-je ?

La cave. C'est généralement là que l'on met les prisonniers. C'est du moins ce qu'à du penser Potter. Je ne suis venu qu'une fois dans cette maison, mais je repère immédiatement les escaliers qui descendent. Faites que ce gosse ait pris le même chemin…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, mon cœur s'est véritablement arrêté à cause de l'effort surnaturel que j'ai du fournir. Je monte les grands escaliers principaux – le gosse n'était pas en bas. Je marche avec précaution, baguette pointée vers l'avant.

« Il fallait me le dire plus tôt. »

Une voix étouffée parvient du fond du couloir. Une voix que je reconnais. J'hésite un moment devant la grande porte. C'est peut-être un piège. Peut-être qu'ils sont plusieurs. Ou peut-être que je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de me faire sauter la tronche pour sauver la vie d'un morveux qui m'a toujours détesté.

__

Pourquoi pas? C'est ce que tu fais depuis sa première année.

Mouais. Une deuxième épaule déboîtée plus tard, je me retrouve au milieu de la pièce. Mon premier réflexe, au lieu de balancer un sort d'Immobilité à la première personne que je vois, est de me cacher les yeux. _Imbécile_ ! 

« Severus... » me fait une voix mielleuse. « En voilà une bonne surprise. » Je lève les yeux pour voir une…vision d'horreur. Enfin, c'est censé être une vision d'horreur.

Sirius Black se tient nu devant moi. Nu de chez nu. Je me force à ne pas baisser les yeux, mais bon dieu ces épaules…

« Tu n'as pas été invité, mais puisque tu es là… »

« Lucius, tu - » Je suis interrompu par des sanglots étouffés. Potter est nu, dans un coin de la pièce, couvert de sang. Il écarquille les yeux dans la direction dans l'homme à côté de moi. C'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer. Je suis tellement habitué à le voir si sûr de lui, si arrogant en classe. Mais la réalité m'assaille brusquement : Potter n'est encore qu'un gosse, un gosse de 15 ans qui ne peut toujours se conduire comme ses admirateurs aimeraient qu'il le fasse.

Malfoy fronce les sourcils. « Severus, tu es en train de tout me gâcher. » Il se détourne, apparemment peu méfiant de ce que je pourrais faire, et lorsqu'il se retourne il pointe une baguette vers le gryffondor. « Oubliettes », dit-il d'une voix neutre. Le regard du garçon se voile quelques secondes puis les larmes affluent à nouveau. 

« Sirius, Sev, _Sirius_, » me rappelle-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je sens ma mâchoire se crisper. Je regarde alternativement le gamin et mon meilleur _ami._ Celui-ci semble comprendre le dilemme auquel je suis confronté. Il se rapproche. Merde. Le corps de Sirius black à poil se rapproche.

« Pars, Severus. Dis que tu n'as pas pu le sauver. Tu sais que tu ne pourras de toute façon rien faire pour lui au bout du compte – que ce soit moi ou un autre, ce petit merdeux finira écartelé un de ces quatre. »

Je déglutis, tout en gardant un visage sévère. « Il fallait bien que nos routes se séparent totalement un jour..._Sirius_. » Prononcer ce nom me dégoûte. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Je rentre dans son jeu. 

« Pourquoi, Sev ? » Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du mien. Je jure solennellement de faire tout en œuvre pour interdire l'usage du Polynectar. « On a tenu pas mal de temps comme ça, on peut encore durer quelques années, non ? »

Si. « Non. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'empare de Potter, Dumbledore ne tiendra pas le coup. Il n'y aura plus qu'un seul camp. »

Je vois les yeux du mangemort se rétrécir. « Oui », fait-il à voix basse. « Si tu protèges tant Potter, c'est parce que tu sais que c'est le seul moyen pour toi de ne pas te faire décapiter personnellement par le Maître. Mais il y a une autre solution, comme je te le répète depuis des mois. »

Mes yeux se fixent sur le lit défait, ignorant le visage carré de mon ennemi de toujours. Tenir tête à Lucius est déjà quelque chose, mais avec l'apparence de Black, c'est carrément mission impossible. 

« Reviens. Le Maître t'estime, tu le sais. Il te ferait probablement regretter de l'avoir trahi, mais il finirait par te pardonner. »

Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. Et quand bien même je le serais…Flûte depuis quand est-ce que je deviens sentimental !? Je revois le visage du directeur, les yeux embués tandis que je lui faisais part de la supposée mort de Black et son loup-garou. S'il est capable de s'attrister de la disparition d'un bâtard comme lui, il ressentirait peut-être quelque chose de semblable pour moi. Et aussi pathétique que cela me paraisse, je me suis rendu compte après cette mésaventure que Dumbledore comptait beaucoup pour moi. Après tout, il est le seul à m'avoir jamais traité comme une personne digne d'intérêt. 

Ou du moins le seul qui l'est fait sans me proposer soit de coucher avec lui, soit de me graver un tatouage sur le bras.

Lucius me regarde toujours avec insistance. Potter laisse échapper un sanglot, et je devine qu'il s'attend à ce que je m'allie à Malfoy – ou plutôt son parrain chéri. J'aperçois ses lunettes au sol, brisées. J'inspire profondément.

« Cessez de pleurer, Potter. Montrez-vous digne de votre fan-club. »

J'entends Lucius rire et ma main se resserre sur ma baguette. « Voilà qui est mieux. Et tu ne connais pas la meilleure. » Il avance vers le garçon blotti dans son coin. « Professeur… » gémit celui-ci en me suppliant du regard.

Je ne lui réponds pas, fasciné par le postérieur de Black. Je l'enviais déjà à l'école, alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu qu'en robe ou alors avec des T-shirts typiquement moldus. Mais là…bon, ce gars est plutôt mince, ce qui est normal étant donné le temps qu'il a passé en prison. Mais j'avais oublié à quel point des fesses peuvent être attirantes, rondes ou maigres, féminines ou masculines…

Heu. Je m'égare là je crois. Je disais quoi moi déjà ?

Je vois Malfoy s'approcher du gosse et je prie pour qu'il ne se mette surtout pas à genou. Dieu que je hais les exhibitionnistes. Surtout quand ils sont aussi bien foutus. 

« Dis à tonton Sev ce que tu ressens pour ton parrain, mon ange » dit-il en une parodie de maniaque de mauvais film moldu. Potter se recroqueville en peu plus. Lucius se penche vers lui et lui attrape le menton de force. Je détourne la tête à une telle vitesse que j'entends les os de mon cou craquer.

« _Harry_, tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ce que tu éprouvais pour moi. Il ne faut pas en avoir honte. L'homosexualité n'est plus une tare, aujourd'hui. Et il est tout à fait normal qu'un jeune garçon comme toi se sente attiré par un homme plus mûr que lui, mon cœur*. »

J'ai un haut-le coeur. Cette fois-ci, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder mon ancien camarade de classe, qui me fixe en souriant. Potter secoue la tête, reniflant. J'ouvre la bouche, puis la referme aussitôt, tandis que Lucius se relève, triomphant.

« Dur à croire, hein ? » vient-il me glisser à l'oreille. Sa proximité m'empêche une fois de plus de raisonner correctement. C'est bien la première fois que Black – ou plutôt son corps – et moi sommes aussi proches sans nous taper dessus. 

« C'est un heureux hasard, je dois dire. J'ai l'intention de m'amuser encore un peu avec lui avant de le livrer au Maître. Tu as enfin l'occasion de te venger pour tout ce que ce gosse t'a fait subir. » 

Je me frotte les yeux, mais il s'agit en réalité d'un stratagème pour voir si mon cher ex-collègue tient toujours sa baguette en main. C'est le cas.

« Je ne sais pas. Il faut encore que je réfléchisse à tout cela. »

Le blond fronce les sourcils. « Tu es pourtant - »

« Sirius… » Potter a relevé la tête et regarde celui qu'il croit être son parrain. « Tu as…toujours été…avec Voldemort ? » Sa voix est cassée, et je remarque alors de nombreuses contusions sur son corps, auxquelles je n'avais pas fait attention avant. Lucius ne s'est pas contenté de prendre ce qui lui restait d'innocence, évidemment. 

Celui-ci sourit, et lui dit, avec les vraies intonations de Black, ce qui m'impressionne : « Nous jouons tous plusieurs rôles, mon ange. Le mien était de réussir à t'amener au Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il serait prêt. Et me rapprocher de toi en attendant. Mon enlèvement n'était qu'une couverture Malfoy est en ce moment même près du Maître. »

Son histoire ne tient évidemment pas debout, mais Lucius a toujours été un acteur extraordinaire, passé maître dans l'art du mensonge, et Potter n'est qu'un gamin crédule. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce, nous allons rattraper le temps perdu. Je pensais beaucoup à toi en prison, tu sais. Je m'imaginais le beau jeune homme que tu devenais. Et je n'avais pas tort. » Malfoy se passe la langue sur les lèvres, dressant déjà une liste mentale des délices qu'il va faire subir à son nouveau jouet.

Je profite de ce moment de distraction pour passer à l'action.

********************

* Sirius* 

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Rems, je reviens tout de suite » je murmure au loup-garou à travers les barreaux. Je me suis d'abord lancé un bref sort d'Apaise-douleur, puis j'ai stupefixié Remus pour qu'il arrête de se mordre. Je fonce vers la cheminée d'où j'ai appelé Dumbledore pour la première fois. Je tends ma baguette vers une grille, fermée par un cadenas, habillement placée, pour interdire l'accès aux éventuels prisonniers en cavale. « Alohomora ». Riens ne se passe. Je jure bruyamment. Pas le temps d'essayer autre chose.

La main tremblante, j'attrape le pot presque vide – nul doute que ce réseau qui conduit droit aux cellules doit souvent être utilisé par ce Mangemort. Je jette la poudre dans l'âtre, et prononce le mot de passe que Dumbledore m'avait indiqué il y a bien longtemps.

« Chambre de Fumseck, Poudlard ! »

Bientôt je vois le bureau de Dumbledore se profiler entre les barreaux. Il n'est pas là. C'est pas vrai ! 

« Dumbledore ! » je m'écrie. Seul la douce mélodie du phénix me répond. L'instant d'après, je vois la porte s'ouvrir. Le vieil homme se précipite vers moi. 

« Sirius ! Avez-vous vu Severus ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer pour Harry tout à l'heure et je me demande s'il sait.

« Il est reparti aider Harry. » Ses sourcils se froncent avec interrogation. « Oui, il a des démêlés avec Malfoy. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire, nous sommes coincés – cette cheminée est impossible à utiliser et je n'ose pas laisser Remus seul pour en chercher une autre. » L'homme paraît songeur.

« Je suis le seul à pouvoir m'occuper de Remus dans l'état où il est. Je vais venir, Sirius. » Je vois des rides apparaître sur son front. Je sais qu'il prendrait énormément de risques en venant jusqu'ici juste pour nous deux. 

« Rogue m'a donné sa baguette, et j'ai réussi à stupefixier Remus avec. Je pense être capable de le sortir de la maison », je dis avec rapidité.

« Bon. Je vous attendrai à l'entrée, je vous ferai transplaner, mais d'abord dites-moi où se trouvent Harry et Severus. »

« Rogue a parlé de Pré-au-lard, c'est tout ce que je sais », je réponds d'un air sombre.

-------

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis rassuré quant au sort de Rémus. « Je l'amène directement à Poudlard », me fait Dumbledore. « Je demanderais à Pomfresh de retrouver de la Tue-Loup. » Je jette un regard à l'immense loup-garou qui flotte dans les airs, inanimé. 

« Sirius , vous êtes sûr de ne pas savoir plus précisément où ils sont allés ? » demande Dumbledore. Je secoue la tête. Je ne lui ai pas dit que Malfoy avait utilisé du Polynectar, car je sais que c'est moi le coupable. « Je pars les chercher. »

« Sirius, c'est trop dangereux. Vous êtes toujours recherché. » 

« Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Je vais les retrouver », je fais avec détermination. Dumbledore ne me répond rien, mais je lis de la détresse dans ses yeux, puis il acquiesce finalement. La seconde d'après, lui et Remus ont disparu. Je transplane en périphérie du village sorcier afin de ne pas me faire remarquer. Je me rends compte que la tâche n'est pas aussi aisée que je l'aurais cru. Il y a plusieurs centaines de maisons et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve mon filleul.

Je me métamorphose en chien, ce qui annule aussitôt les effets de la potion d'Apaisement. J'attrape ma baguette entre mes crocs il faudra vraiment que MacGonagall m'apprenne comment elle fait. Gémissant de douleur, je traverse les rues de Pré-au-lard, espérant reconnaître l'odeur de Harry – ou même de Rogue. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'ai l'impression de m'être vidé de mon sang à force d'avoir couru dans tous les sens. Force m'est de constater que malgré mon flair d'Animagus, je n'ai rien trouvé. 

Je suis au bord de l'évanouissement, lorsque je sens reconnaît soudainement une odeur familière – une forte odeur, si j'en juge par les nombreuses hormones que ma truffe perçoit_. (Nda :Oui bon…no comment c'est une fic_).

Harry.

J'arrive au galop – qui ressemble plus à un trot boiteux vu mon état – devant une grande maison qui pue le luxe à plein nez. Mon neveu est ici, j'en suis sûr. La porte est ouverte, et je prends le risque de me retransformer en humain. Baguette en main, je suis heurté par quelqu'un de petit taille.

Lorsqu'il me voit, le garçon ouvre de grands yeux terrifiés et se recule en boitant, gémissant et pleurant presque. Une heure plus tard, la pièce tombe. Je viens de voir Harry, ayant pour seul vêtement un t-shirt – qui dieu merci cachait la partie la plus intime de son anatomie.

« Harry ! » je crie en entrant dans la maison. Wow. C'était déjà luxueux du dehors…

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon filleul a eu peur de moi. A moins que ça n'ait pas été lui…Ou moi. 

__

Malfoy.

Je serre les poings avec rage.

***************

*Severus*

« Barrez-vous, Potter ! » je lui hurle, tandis que j'essaie d'étrangler Lucius. Sans que je sache trop pourquoi, mon sort n'a pas marché comme je voulais. Il n'a pas marché du tout en fait. Peut-être que Malfoy est protégé dans sa propre maison, ou alors c'est à cause du Polynectar, mais en tout cas ça lui a juste fait l'effet d'un coup de poing.

« Lâche-moi ! » vocifère-t-il en m'envoyant son poing dans la figure, alors que sa proie disparaît sous ses yeux. En effet, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir Potter attraper son t-shirt et sortir de la chambre en clopinant et en se tenant le ventre. Au moins il ne semble pas avoir de fracture, c'est déjà ça.

Moi par contre, c'est pas dit que je réussisse à m'échapper. Ma baguette est tombée et je ne dois mon salut qu'au fait que Lucius possède toujours le corps de Black – le Mangemort a toujours pris soin de son corps et il est bien plus fort que moi. 

Cela dit, j'avoue que pouvoir étrangler le cou de Black est diablement agréable. Mais sentir son corps nu près du mien beaucoup moins. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

« Severus, tu as choisi ton camp, très bien, mais laisse-moi-faire-mon-boulot ! » Cette fois-ci je lui tiens les bras fermement et je me rends compte non sans une certaine joie qu'apparemment il existe au moi une personne qui soit plus faible que moi physiquement. 

Héhé. Je ne fais peut-être pas de sport, mais les potions que j'ai achetées à…Hem, bon mieux vaut taire mes petits secrets. 

« Sev…continue, je t'en prie ». Je me raidis brusquement. Lucius est devenu flasque entre mes doigts, et colle son corps nu contre moi. « Je fantasmais déjà sur toi à l'école…je t'en prie touche-moi encore….mmm.. »

Merde. Sirius Black qui me fait des avances tout en me...mais vire-toi ! Je sais à quoi Lucius joue, mais ça ne marchera pas. Je resserre ma poigne, le regard meurtrier. 

« Touche-moi...fais-moi du bien, Sev… » 

Oh bon dieu. Je suis écoeuré par le fait…que je ne suis même pas écoeuré. Je tiendrais bon. Pourtant, lorsque Lucius pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je me recule précipitamment. Ecouter Black jouir à quelques centimètres de moi est déjà suffisamment troublant sans qu'il ne se mette en tête de m'embrasser !

Je vois le blond – enfin, le brun – bondir sur sa baguette mais mes muscles ne sont tout compte fait pas aussi atrophiés que mon inactivité aurait pu me laisser croire. Je saute sur Malfoy, et nous nous écroulons tous les deux. Probablement par réflexe, je m'accroche à la première prise que je peux trouver. Je devine au hurlement de mon nouvel ennemi qu'il va être à terre pendant un bon bout de temps. En effet, il se tord de douleur au sol, me maudissant à vive voix de l'avoir atteint dans sa virilité. 

Je ramasse ma baguette et je le stupefixie. Je reste un moment à l'observer, immobile. Il va chercher à se venger, c'est sûr. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le cœur à le ramener à Dumbledore. Inspirant profondément, je murmure _mobilicorpus_ avant de sortir en faisant flotter le corps inanimé devant moi puis je sors de la pièce pour retrouver Potter. 

Je n'ai pas à aller bien loin. Celui-ci est devant moi, tremblant, me fixant de ses grands yeux verts. « Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, Potter, je vais m'occuper de lui. »

Il semble prendre du temps à digérer l'information et ses yeux se posent avec dégoût celui qu'il croit être son parrain. « Mais je viens juste…de… »

« Potter, reprenez vos habits et dépêchez-vous ! » je m'écrie, conscient que Lucius attendait peut-être des invités ou avait prévenu quelqu'un. J'expliquerais tout ça au gamin plus tard. Le Gryffondor passe devant moi tête baissée, grelottant comme s'il neigeait. Je regarde rapidement autour de moi. Cruel dilemme.

Finalement, ma vieille amitié avec Lucius l'emporte. Je le fais flotter jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche, je le dépose sur le divan puis je sors. Je n'espère pas que Malfoy me pardonnera d'avoir fait passer sa chance inespérée de revenir dans les petits papiers du Maître, mais au moins aura-t-il une certaine dette de vie envers moi.

Ou plutôt j'ai réglé l'une des dizaines que je lui dois. Il a toujours été plus entreprenant que moi lors de nos combats avec les membres du Ministère. 

« Rogue ! »

Mon coeur s'arrête à la vue de Black. Ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu…

Non, évidemment. C'est au vrai que j'ai à faire. Il faut juste qu'il ne voit pas Malfoy ou s'en est fini de celui-ci.

« Où est Harry ? » halète-t-il. 

« Dans la chambre juste à ta droite. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. » Disons plutôt qu'il va mieux.

Il me regarde avec incrédulité. Je me demande si je devrais déjà tout lui expliquer. Ce serait sans doute très amusant, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Dumbledore apprécie. De toute façon, je lui dirais que je n'avais pas trop le choix dès qu'il serait habillé, le gosse va apparaître et se retrouver face à son parrain – le véritable. 

Il ne m'écoute pas et ouvre la porte d'un coup sec. « Black, attends - » je m'écrie, certain que si Potter le voit il va essayer de lui fracasser le crâne. Mais il faut d'abord que je lance un sort de Verrouillage sur la porte où « dort » gentiment mon petit Mangemort au bois dormant. 

****************

*Sirius*

J'ouvre la porte, impatient de voir Harry. Si Rogue ne veut rien me dire, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je ne sais pas à qui est cette maison ni ce qui s'est passé, mais si mon filleul a des problèmes je dois être là. Il assis sur le bord d'un grand lit, les yeux vitreux, voûté. Il est en train de mettre des chaussures.

« Harry ! » je m'écrie, soulagé. Je me précipite vers lui pour le serrer dans mes bras, car je sens bien à son attitude qu'il s'est passés quelque chose. Pourtant, il n'a pas la réaction escomptée. Il recule sur le lit, les yeux apeurés.

« Rogue…tu l'as tué ?! » D'un seul coup son expression devient menaçante et il saute sur moi avec une rage telle que je m'écrase lourdement au sol. Il essaie de s'échapper mais trébuche en voulant se relever et s'étale lui aussi par terre. 

Je le retourne, mais je m'aperçois qu'il a perdu conscience.

« Merde ! » je jure, totalement décontenancé. « Rogue, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?? » Je prends ma baguette puis je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas de quoi il souffre. Je veux lui lancer néanmoins un sort d'Apaise-douleur, mais à ce moment mon ennemi d'enfance entre dans la pièce. « Attend ! » me fait-il. Il rejette sa cape noire derrière son épaule puis lance un _mobilicorpus_ sur Harry. « Il faut qu'on le ramène à Poudlard, » je lui dit. « Je vais sortir de la maison puis transplaner jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Il faut que Pomfresh s'occupe de lui au plus vite. »

Je le vois cependant secouer la tête. « Il vaut mieux que tu ne t'occupes pas de lui. Tu es toujours recherché, et s'il se réveille - »

« Quoi s'il se réveille !? Je suis son _parrain_ et ça me semble tout naturel que je doive m'occuper de lui, même si j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé ! » 

« JUSTEMENT ! » s'écrie Rogue, avant d'essayer de se reprendre. Il a soudainement l'air mal à l'aise, et c'est quelque chose de suffisamment rare chez lui pour que même moi je le remarque. « Justement, tu ignores ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi est-il évanoui ? »

« Parce qu'il est blessé », je bégaie, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il pose des questions idiotes alors que mon neveu est visiblement mal en point, flottant dans les airs, couverts de bleus et de sang. 

« Black, que s'est-il passé lorsque tu es entré dans cette pièce ? » Il me fixe de ses yeux noirs perçants et je peux presque voir de l'angoisse dans ceux-ci. 

« Et bien, il laçait ses chaussures…et…quand il m'a vu, il m'a sauté dessus puis on est tombés. Attend…le polynectar…c'est Malfoy, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que ce PD LUI A FAIT ?!» je hurle, comprenant soudainement. 

Rogue soupire. « Black, je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard, je te le promets. Mais laisse-moi ramener Potter à Poudlard, il doit être soigné au plus vite. Sors de cette maison, et essaie d'arranger ça, tu as l'air plutôt mal en point », ajoute-t-il en désignant mes côtes ensanglantées. »

Je n'aime pas que cette chauve-souris me donne des ordres, encore moins concernant ma propre santé, mais je dois reconnaître moi aussi qu'il a raison. « Tu as intérêt à ne pas lui faire de mal », je lui souffle avec avertissement. 

Il hoche la tête, acceptant lui aussi notre trêve muette. Il sort, dirigeant Harry avec sa baguette, et je le suis pour un temps. Une fois dehors, il transplane. Quant à moi, je me métamorphose en chien et sort du village sorcier. Ma couverture animagus n'étant plus aussi efficace qu'autrefois, je vais me rendre jusqu'au château en galopant – transplaner serait dangereux, même à proximité de Poudlard. Il y a trop d'étudiants susceptibles de me voir.

Je cours le plus vite possible, impatient d'avoir des nouvelles de Harry et surtout de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. 

*******************

*Severus*

En arrivant à Poudlard, je me rends compte qu'une entrée discrète va être impossible. Se balader discrètement avec un Potter inanimé dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau du directeur ne va pas être chose aisée. Dieu merci, je vois la silhouette de celui-ci se profiler sur le perron du château. 

Je marche rapidement vers lui, le souffle court, tandis que j'aperçois soudainement Draco Malfoy et sa bande qui remontent le chemin de pré-au-Lard.

Lucius va chercher à se venger, j'en suis sûr. 

__

* Vous avez lu Caligula, de Camus ? Terrible, cette pièce !

********************

Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre aux reviews, mais comme ça fait deja plusieurs mois….je suppose que de tt façon tt est oublié !! lol

Un gros gros merci en tt cas des ptits mots ca fait tjs plaisir ! ^-^

****

*********************

****


End file.
